


When I'm Alone You're Still With Me

by twowice



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Another one I know sorry, Bullying, M/M, Other pairings will appear just not sure which ones yet, Slight Age Difference, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tagging as I go, changkyun and jooheon are in second year of high school, hyungwon is last year high school, i think lol, shownu is second year college, there's three years in korean high school, wonho minhyuk and kihyun are first year college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowice/pseuds/twowice
Summary: Hyungwon doesn't pay much attention to the fact that soulmates exists. After watching the bond between his parents slowly fade away he's not even sure he wants to meet his soulmate.But it looks like the universe isn't going to give him a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh here it is, yet another soulmate au. This story idea started as a little kernel and I'm still trying to flesh a lot of it out, but I wanted to get it started at least, so here's the first chapter.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!

Hyungwon hoists his backpack up on his shoulders and heads for the classroom door. Before stepping out of the room, he bids goodbye to his teacher. The school is still filled with energy from the after school clubs. Boisterous laughter filters into the halls from other classrooms. It’s loud but it beats going home to be alone. 

From behind him someone calls his name. Looking over his shoulder he sees Jooheon jogging up to him and Changkyun following more slowly. 

When the two younger boys catch up, Jooheon swings his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders. Because of their height difference, Hyungwon has to lean down a little.

“Finally heading home, hyung?” Jooheon asks. Hyungwon can hear the music blasting through the headphones around his neck. 

“Not yet. I have to head to practice with Hyunwoo.”

“For your recital, right?” Changkyun asks, pulling Jooheon off the taller male. Hyungwon gives him a grateful look as he nods.

“Yeah, I’m having some trouble with a few moves.”

The three boys reach the front gates together, playfully joking around and shoving each other. However, the play fighting is put to an end when Jooheon’s face lights up suddenly. 

“Hey, Hyungwon is it true JB and Jinyoung are soulmates? Everyone I know was talking about it.”

“Yeah. It settled in class this morning. No one knows what caused it though.” To be honest, Hyungwon hadn’t paid much attention to the event. Soulmates didn’t interest him as they did everyone else.

“The soulmate bond is so weird,” Changkyun sighs, stretching his hands over his head. “JB and Jinyoung were friends for years, why did it just settle now?”

Hyungwon smirks. “You jealous cause you and Jooheon haven’t settled?”

Changkyun turns beat red and turns away while Jooheon faces Hyungwon, face open in shock. “Hyung!”

Hyungwon laughs and dodges Jooheon’s swat towards his shoulder. He runs ahead of the younger boys before turning around to walk backwards. “I’ll see you two tomorrow!” 

They wave him off and Hyungwon continues his jog towards his bus stop. 

 

The ride to the college is uneventful. Hyungwon does his usual and presses his earbuds into his ears before shutting his eyes. Every now and then he feels someone sit in the seat next to him but they don’t bother him. When he reaches his stop, Hyungwon climbs off the bus and shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks through the college campus. 

A few students on Hyunwoo’s dance team recognize him and send waves his way which he returns politely. On his way to the dance studios, Hyungwon sees someone running across campus in a frazzled hurry. He dodges other students and throws apologies over his shoulder when he comes close to colliding.

Hyungwon can’t see his face, but he can see black hair with dark blue weaved through, and there’s something about his profile that has Hyungwon’s stomach doing flips. But Hyungwon misses the chance to catch his full face and soon the stranger is gone anyway. Shrugging the occurrence away, Hyungwon continues on his way.

 

When he reaches the dance studios, he finds Hyunwoo already in the one they promised to meet at. Hyungwon peeks through the glass in the window and watches for a moment while the older runs through some moves. A wave of admiration goes through Hyungwon – he’s always loved the way Hyunwoo dances. Hyunwoo does a spin and comes to a stop facing the door. When he looks up and meets Hyungwon’s eyes he give the younger a small smile and then motions him inside.

Hyungwon steps into the studio and places his bag next to Hyunwoo’s before shucking off his jacket. This time he remembered to wear a shirt under his uniform, but he went through the day before he realized he forgot to bring his sweats. Realizing Hyungwon wouldn’t be changing out of his uniform pants Hyunwoo shakes his head.

“If you rip your pants again, I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

“And you’ll bring your sweats next time.”

Hyungwon gives a noncommittal nod as he pulls his water bottle out of his bag – at least he remembered that. 

Once he’s ready, Hyungwon joins Hyunwoo in the middle of the dance floor and they immediately begin to work on what Hyungwon needs to improve on. That’s what Hyungwon has always liked about his older friend. They both work in the same mindset making things a lot easier and smoother. 

As they go through the motions of the dance, Hyungwon finds his thoughts drifting back to the man he saw earlier in the quad. Which, Hyungwon also thinks is ridiculous, he didn’t even see the man’s face and yet…

Hyungwon lets out a huff of breath as he accidentally steps into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The older, caught off guard, instantly reaches his arms out to steady the younger. Hyungwon stumbles but having Hyunwoo’s hands catch him helps to keep him on his feet. 

When they’re both sure they’ve regained their balance, Hyunwoo lets go and steps back. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, sorry. I’m just distracted.” Hyungwon makes his way to his water bottle and chugs down a few gulps. Hyungwon goes to ask a question but stops. Shaking his head, he reminds himself he has nothing to be afraid of. He’s known Hyunwoo for years and trusts him deeply, not only that, but this campus is huge. There’s no way they could know each other, right? “Uh, hyung?”

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo asks as he sits down near his own bag. Hyungwon waits for the older to finish drinking his water before asking his question.

“You wouldn’t happen to know someone with black hair and blue streaks…” Hyungwon’s sentence trails off as he watches Hyunwoo’s face go from curious to recognition. _He knows him._

“Yeah, actually that’s my friend Wonho.” Hyunwoo looks up at Hyungwon with curiosity. “Why do you ask?”

Hyungwon doesn’t have a reason to feel so flustered, but his face heats up and he turns away so hopefully Hyunwoo doesn’t notice. “N-no reason. I just…I just thought the color combo was odd and wanted to tell you about it but now I feel like an asshole.”

Hyunwoo laughs a little. “Nah, it’s okay, he doesn’t like it much either. I think he said something about changing it soon but he’s waiting to get more opinions. I’ll have to pass on yours.”

Hyungwon lets out an unsteady laugh. “Well, I feel better now. Can we try again?”

Hyunwoo nods and shuts his water bottle before climbing back up.

 

For another hour, Hyungwon is able to work through the choreography without any more distractions. Hyunwoo helps him when he’s lacking and under his friend’s tutelage he’s almost doing the dance at the level he wants it to be at. 

When Hyungwon starts falling behind the beat and looking well past exhausted Hyunwoo stops the music.

“I think we’ve done enough progress today. You should head home and get some rest.”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “I can do it once more.” 

Hyunwoo looks ready to argue but changes the subject. “Are you staying out late again? You know you can always stay at my place if it’s better for you.”

Tensing slightly, Hyungwon shakes his head. He really has been staying out late but Hyunwoo doesn’t need to know that. Hyungwon doesn’t want to be a burden. “No, it’s fine hyung. Thank you though.” 

The older opens his mouth to say more but suddenly the studio door bursts open. “Shownu!”

Hyungwon completely freezes at the melodic tone of the new comer’s voice. It’s so pleasing to the ears; it completely catches him off guard. Without looking at him, the black and blue haired stranger from earlier passes Hyungwon and goes straight to Hyunwoo. He holds up a sheet of paper and waves it in the taller boy’s face.

“I passed! Now you have to take me with you on yours and Minhyuk’s trip like you promised.”

While the man – Wonho, Hyungwon remembers – talks animatedly to Hyunwoo, Hyungwon sneaks towards his bag and starts collecting his things. There’s a sudden tingle and slight burn on his wrist and Hyungwon isn’t for sure, but if it’s what he thinks it is then he needs to leave.

“Um, hang on,” Hyunwoo says to Wonho. Hyungwon hears the older take a few steps towards him. “Hey, Hyungwon, are you sure you don’t want to stay over tonight?”

Hyungwon doesn’t turn to look at him, only continues walking to the door with a shake of his head.

“Oh? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize someone else was here.” Wonho’s voice is directed at him and Hyungwon feels dizzy. He wonders if the other is at all affected how he is. By his easy going tone of voice it doesn’t sound like it. “You must be Hyunwoo’s dance friend he talks about you a lot!”

Hyungwon knows it’s rude to not face the man, and so with tense and rigid shoulders he turns around. 

When he meets the warm and tender gaze of the man named Wonho, he feels something click in his gut. The burning in his wrist intensifies and he clenches his fist with a low hiss of breath. He watches as Wonho’s eyes go wide in total shock before he’s gripping his own wrist in pain. After a moment of silence, he looks at the new marking on his wrist before looking back up at Hyungwon with a look of complete awe. 

Between them Hyunwoo looks at the both of them in a mixture of confusion and shock. Suddenly Wonho takes a step towards Hyungwon and it’s enough to break the younger out of his trance.

Hyungwon backs up and is quick to turn and exit the room, leaving the two older boys alone in the dance studio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho can't wait to find his soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I finally have a better idea of how I want this story to go so updates should be out pretty regularly. I am also writing on tumblr as well, so I have to learn to balance this and that but hopefully you all won't have to wait too long for updates.
> 
> also because I like to spread myself a little too thin, expect a new story from me to start soon! It's based off the vcr from the beautiful concert 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, and apologies for any typos i missed while editing <3

Wonho couldn’t wait to find his soulmate. 

That being said, he also couldn’t wait to pass the first year of college, so for the time being soulmate searching was on hold. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going out of his way to make eye contact with almost every person he met or knew. And not only once, all the time. He’d read that sometimes the bond takes multiple tries to appear. 

The soulmate bond was weird, in lack of a better term. 

There are multiple ways a person can Settle. Sometimes it’s with a stranger, sometimes with a childhood friend. There are people who are born already with a name on their wrist and some who don’t get one till they’re in their late years. There are cases where one person will Settle for someone but the other will Settle for someone else. And then there are people who don’t Settle at all. 

It’s weird.

But Wonho lives for it. He lives for the guessing game, and the promise of a soulbinding romance. He wants a significant other he knows will love him unconditionally, but again he also wants to pass the first year. Wonho’s fallen behind on eye contact attempts and for once he doesn’t care. He ignores the somewhat bubbly feeling that suddenly blossoms in his gut when he bursts into the dance studio. He ignores the taller boy, barely even noticing him as he shoves his paper in Hyunwoo’s face. He ignores the sudden flame in his wrist, not realizing what’s happening. 

“I passed! Now you have to take me with you on yours and Minhyuk’s trip like you promised.”

Hyunwoo gapes at the paper for a moment, before his eyes dart away and back. 

“Um, hang on,” Hyunwoo says to Wonho. He presses a gentle hand to Wonho’s shoulder before stepping around him and addressing someone else. “Hey, Hyungwon, are you sure you don’t want to stay over tonight?”

_Hyungwon._ Wonho knows that name. Hyunwoo’s mentioned his younger dancer friend multiple times, bringing up stories from their childhood and praising the younger’s talent in their shared hobby. Wonho turns to try and catch a peek at the highly spoken of boy and only sees the back of a head. However the sight is enough to make butterflies churn in his stomach. Wonho winces slightly, _I shouldn’t have had those five coffees back to back._

“Oh? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize someone else was here.” Wonho tries to hide the quiver in his voice. He doesn’t know what’s suddenly come over him and why his wrist is burning so bad. “You must be Hyunwoo’s dance friend, he talks about you a lot!” 

Wonho watches in slight confusion as the younger tenses noticeably. But even still he slowly turns around and Wonho smooths his features into warmth. But then their eyes meet and everything changes. 

Feeling something just so right click within him, Wonho let’s his eyes widen in shock as he takes in the person in front of him. Hyungwon is gorgeous but Wonho doesn’t dwell on that too much because he can’t get over the fact that his soulmate is right there. Wonho grips his wrist, wincing at the flash of pain. Looking down he reads the name now etched on his skin. _Chae Hyungwon._ He looks back up, and can’t help the awe that forms on his face. This is his soulmate, and he’s absolutely perfect. 

But that thought is pushed away when Wonho quickly realizes Hyungwon looks scared. No...he looks terrified. The look of utter terror on his soulmate’s face has Wonho wanting to comfort him, to wrap his arms around his frame and chase away the fear. But when Wonho takes a step forward, Hyungwon seems to snap back to reality and backs away before bolting from the room.

Wonho is immediately moving to chase after him but is stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looks up and meets Hyunwoo’s stern yet still soft gaze. When Wonho speaks his voice is breathless and slightly whining, “Let me go.” 

Hyunwoo only shakes his head. “No, Wonho. I know you guys just Settled and I don’t know what that feels like but I do know Hyungwon, and I can tell you with full honesty that he wants to be alone right now.”

A slightly strangled noise leaves Wonho’s throat as he tries to fight against Hyunwoo’s grip. But it’s too no avail, Hyunwoo still had more strength over him. Wonho finally pulls away and grips his still burning wrist. Staring at the name, he speaks softly. “Can I at least have his contact information?”

When there’s no immediate answer Wonho looks up in disbelief. “Hyunwoo, he’s my soulmate!”

“I realize that, but Hoseok,” Hyunwoo’s voice goes grave when he uses the other’s real name. “Not everyone has been looking or wants to find their soulmate like you do.”

Wonho gives the other a confused look, not fully understanding where he’s going with this.

Hyunwoo sighs. “Hyungwon...he has some personal issues with the soulmate bond. It’s not that he’s against it but, it’s hard to explain without the whole story.”

“What’s the story?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I should be the one to tell you that.” Wonho goes to argue it again, he is aware he’s acting childish, but he’s wanted this for so long and now it feels as if he can’t have it. Before he gets a word out, however, Hyunwoo is speaking again. “Give him a day. I’ll contact him once he’s been able to sort through some things. I’ll try and get him to at least warm up enough to speak to you.”

_You have to be mature about this_ , Wonho tells himself. _You’ve waited this long you can wait just a little more._

“Okay,” Wonho replies. The answer seems to relax Hyunwoo. 

“Okay, good. Now let’s talk about that grade because I think you can still do better.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t stop running until he reaches a park a few blocks from the college. He’s panting and after the long dance practice he can barely stand with what little energy he has left. Plopping down on a bench, Hyungwon drops his bag to his feet and then pauses when he sees the name now imprinted on his wrist. _Shin Hoseok_

Just the name itself is enough to make Hyungwon want to smile. And _that_ is enough to make Hyungwon terrified. He wasn’t supposed to find his soulmate this early. No...he didn’t _want_ to find his soulmate this early. He needed time to get over what had happened. But it looks as if he wouldn’t be getting that time. 

Dropping his wrist, Hyungwon looks up at the sky and feels his heartbeat start to calm as he looks up at the dusk sky. If he was being honest, he was surprised Wonho - or was it Hoseok - didn’t try to chase him. He supposes he has Hyunwoo to thank for that. But to keep to the honesty, Hyungwon could feel a tad bit of disappointment at not being chased. He figured that was the subconscious part of the bond because the thought of being alone with Wonho scared him.

Hyungwon waits for his breath to completely even out before grabbing his bag and deciding to finally head home. His original plan had been to walk through the night streets, but after tonight, Hyungwon’s ready for a shower and his soft blankets. 

 

When Hyungwon gets home, the apartment is empty and dark, just as it always is. With the relationship between Hyungwon’s parents worsening, he’s alone more and more. He can’t even remember the last time he’d seen them together and not fighting. Hyungwon’s mother is supposed to be here this month, but she can’t stand to stay in the apartment for more than she needs to. Hyungwon caught her one night during his explorations. She sleeps in a hotel when she’s supposed to be watching over him.

Meanwhile, Hyungwon’s father, stays out late when it’s his months to watch Hyungwon. He’s caught his father a few times as well on his nightly walks. 

Going immediately to the shower, Hyungwon washes off the grime that’s built up on his skin and as the warm water pelts his back he stares at the marking on his wrist again. It’s a little red and agitated as if he’s just gotten a new tattoo. But other than that it doesn’t hurt anymore. The script is kind of a messy as it draws across his wrist. He’s never read up on any soulmate information but he’s heard that the mark is an imitation of the soulmate’s handwriting. Hyungwon traces his fingers across the name and lets out a sigh before rinsing out the conditioner in his hair. 

After his shower, Hyungwon dresses in his pajamas and pulls his backpack out onto the back balcony. He makes himself comfortable at the small table before starting on his homework. Hyungwon’s able to work through a few problems before he hears his neighbor’s backdoor slide open. 

“Long time no see. I was starting to get worried.” 

Hyungwon looks up and finds his neighbor, Kihyun, resting his arms on his porch railing. There’s faint music drifting from Kihyun’s apartment but Hyungwon can’t tell what it is. It sounds classical.

Kihyun has been Hyungwon’s neighbor only for the past year and a half. Hyungwon remembers coming home earlier than usual only to be almost killed by a lamp falling from the stairs to the front lobby. Hyungwon can still recall the look of pure horror on the shorter’s face when he had looked up in shock to find where the falling lamp had come from. 

Despite Hyungwon’s refusal of any type of payback - he thought coming out alive was enough - Kihyun had baked the younger a batch of the best cookies Hyungwon had ever tasted. For a while after that they had been neighborly, and then Kihyun had found out about Hyungwon’s living arrangements when his parents had accidentally timed their visits wrong and seen each other. 

Hyungwon, not being able to stand the fighting, went out to the back porch where Kihyun was sitting on his own. He shared with his neighbor that this was the reason he was usually alone or not at home. His parents hated the chances of running into each other so they always staggered the switch days, even then neither of them stayed in the apartment for long. And when it got too quiet, Hyungwon started to feel suffocated and would leave to roam the streets until he could no longer stay awake.

Since then, Kihyun’s been more than just a little protective over the younger. There’s been multiple times where Kihyun leaves food on Hyungwon’s front step, or sends a quick reminder to text him when Hyungwon returns home so he knows he’s safe. There was one time Kihyun came over and did Hyungwon's laundry.

“How’ve you been?” The older asks.

“Not too good,” Hyungwon admits.

Kihyun’s face contorts into worry. “Is everything okay?”

In response, Hyungwon pulls down his sleeve and shows Kihyun the new marking on his right wrist. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a lot to take in.”

“To make it even worse, I ran.”

“Ran?”

Hyungwon nods. “Yup. Took one look at him and bolted.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask who it is?”

“A friend of Hyunwoo’s.” Kihyun’s met Hyunwoo a few times under the insistence of the older. He had wanted to make sure Hyungwon’s new friend was a good person. The two of them got along well very quickly, much to Hyungwon’s happiness.

“Interesting,” Kihyun murmurs. He sighs and Hyungwon can feel his eyes on him while he continues to work on his homework. There’s an intake of breath and then, “Have you eaten yet?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. Kihyun tsks under his breath and then steps back into his apartment. Hyungwon can hear drawers rattling inside before Kihyun returns with a plate full of food. “Come on. Eat this while you work.”

Kihyun holds the plate out over the edge of his balcony and Hyungwon stands up to take it. It’s an array of vegetables, meat, and rice. Without any second thoughts, Hyungwon digs in and moans around the mouthful of food. Kihyun’s cooking is a God send. 

For the next few hours, Hyungwon works on his homework, and Kihyun keeps him company. They talk about little things, and every now and then Kihyun will help out with a problem Hyungwon is stuck on. 

When the younger finishes all his worksheets, he passes the plate back to Kihyun and packs up his folders.

“Try and get at least a few hours of sleep. You need to graduate, after all.”

“Yes, Mom,” Hyungwon mutters but smiles when Kihyun glares at him. 

Kihyun picks up one of the carrot chunks Hyungwon left on his plate and tosses it at the taller’s face. “And eat all your veggies next time!” 

Hyungwon picks up the carrot and tosses it back with a laugh. Kihyun catches it in the plate and then waves him off. “Go to bed!”

 

Back in his apartment, Hyungwon makes his way to his bedroom and first goes to turn on the radio by his window to a low volume setting before climbing under the covers. The sound of the radio host and music gives Hyungwon enough background noise that he doesn’t feel empty. 

Before he can fully fall into slumber, his phone buzzes and Hyungwon sees a message from Hyunwoo.

_I hope you’re okay._

Another one comes through:  
 _Should we move our practice to another location?_

Not wanting the other to worry, Hyungwon sends a reply.  
 _I’m okay. I’ll think of a new place._  


Hyunwoo’s response comes quickly:  
 _Sounds good. Good night._  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thank you so much for the interest and comments on the first two chapter, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it~~
> 
> I apologize for any typos I may have missed while editing~

Hyungwon wears his long sleeved uniform shirt the next day despite the summer heat beginning to kick in. He decides against wearing his coat on the walk over, opting to hold it over his arm, hoping it’ll stop him from sweating too much. 

On his way to school, he sees Changkyun and walks up next to the younger. Changkyun looks over at his arrival and frowns. “Um, it’s summer.”

“I know.” 

“Right.” Changkyun shrugs and doesn’t say anything more. 

The two of them fall into silence as they walk. Hyungwon’s always appreciated being in Changkyun’s presence, he’s a calming friend. Every now and then they share small conversation about the homework or something they found interesting. Despite the lack of chatter, it’s never awkward between them. 

“Yo!” The familiar voice of Jooheon suddenly shouts from behind them. Both Changkyun and Hyungwon look over their shoulders before promptly looking forward once again and continuing on. They can hear Jooheon gasp. “Yah!” 

Jooheon jogs up and stands on Hyungwon’s other side. He gives the taller a weird look. “Why are you wearing your winter uniform?”

“It was cold,” Hyungwon deadpans. 

“Uh-huh…” Jooheon shakes his head, but like Changkyun doesn’t say anything. 

The three of them fall into their normal banter and playful antics now that Jooheon has joined them. The fun atmosphere makes the walk seem faster and soon the three of them are heading to their respective rooms. Hyungwon being in his final year of high school is in a different class than his two friends who are in their second year. 

In the class room, Hyungwon pulls a few more looks about the long sleeved uniform but no one comments on it. While sitting at his desk, Hyungwon finds himself getting lost in his thoughts with nothing else to do. His thoughts start on his choreography, his recital is still a little ways away but he’s beginning to get nervous. With Hyunwoo’s help he’ll get the steps, no problem, but he feels nerves about the actual performance. Not only is it part of his senior project, but it’s also his audition to the college he wants to get into. 

Remembering that he has to choose a new practice place, Hyungwon pulls out his phone and sends Hyunwoo a quick text. 

> _how about the old place?_

As he hits send, the dark markings of the name on his wrist catches his eye. His heart thumps at the sight of it and he quickly turns his wrist away to hide it. When Hyungwon had woken up the mark had been red and a little irritated. He didn’t want to get in trouble for wearing wristbands, and he supposes he could’ve worn a watch. But Hyungwon didn’t want to look at the name on his wrist. So he hid it away completely. 

Part of him felt shameful. He remembers when his parents were still together, and how even after years had gone by they used to still act like they were meeting for the first time. The bond between soulmates is supposed to be so strong, and deep down Hyungwon can feel it. The need to be nearby the person he’s supposed to be with forever. 

But the reality of what happened to his parents sets in and he shoves away the wanting. _The bond isn’t as strong as they make it seem._ Hyungwon sighs as the image of the boy with black and blue hair appears in his thoughts despite his best efforts to keep it away. The look of awe that had bloomed across Shin Hoseok’s face was so pure and open that it makes Hyungwon’s stomach flutter. 

With a groan, Hyungwon leans forward and thumps his forehead against the top of his desk. He hears the person in front of him turn around. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just stress.” 

Hyungwon looks up and finds his classmate, Jackson, looking on worriedly. He’s never been really close with the other, but Hyungwon’s seen him hanging out with Jooheon a lot so they’re friendly to each other. 

“Are you sure? You look really tired.”

With a nod, Hyungwon idly tugs his sleeve down a little lower. “Yeah. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

Jackson purses his lips but looks like he won’t push for answer. “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Hyungwon gives a thankful nod and Jackson turns back around in his seat. The bell rings then and more students start shuffling in to avoid missing the second bell. When the class is full and the teacher has arrived, they wait for the second bell to begin class.

 

During lunch, Hyungwon sits with Changkyun and Jooheon in their usual spot under the trees of the courtyard. The sun is beating down on them hard and Hyungwon’s starting to feel clammy in his uniform shirt. Without even thinking, he unbuttons the sleeves and rolls them up to his elbows. Leaning against the tree behind him, he shuts his eyes and uses his hand to fan himself. However, his actions are halted by someone grabbing his wrist.

“Who’s Shin Hoseok?” Changkyun asks. 

At the name, Hyungwon’s eyes snap open and he finds the youngest leaning in to read his wrist. Jooheon looks over confused and then moves in to get a closer look. When he sees the name on Hyungwon’s wrist he looks at the oldest with wide eyes.

“Hyung…you found your soulmate?!” 

Jooheon’s shout carries a little and a few nearby groups look over in interest. Hyungwon swats his arm and yanks his hand away from Changkyun. There’s a faded shout of “congratulations” from a random student Hyungwon doesn’t recognize but he ignores it as he hastily works at rolling down his sleeve. 

“He’s a friend of Hyunwoo’s.” Hyungwon’s voice is muttered as he buttons the sleeves once again hiding the name.

Changkyun and Jooheon don’t know the full specifics. But they do know that Hyungwon’s got complicated feels about the soulmate bond and they know it revolves around his parents. Jooheon looks like he wants to ask more questions but Changkyun beats him to it.

“Is he nice?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “I didn’t talk to him. I…uh…I ran.”

The more he says it, the more cowardly he feels. 

“Well, at least that’s an interesting story to tell,” Jooheon fails to make the mood lighthearted. 

“It’s rude.” Hyungwon sighs and runs a hand down his face. “I can’t stop thinking about him though. But…”

He trails off, not fully knowing how to end the sentence. Changkyun purses his lips and reaches out to pat his knee reassuringly. “I’m sure when you do talk to him, he’ll understand. I can imagine the bond Settling would be a lot to take in.”

“Yeah,” Jooheon replies. “Plus just think of it this way: there are 7 billion people in the world, I’m sure you’re not the only one who’s run away from their soulmate.”

Changkyun sighs and looks at his best friend with a look of “what the hell”. Jooheon shrugs in response. Hyungwon lets out a snort but smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“You two are such losers.”

Changkyun gives a scandalous look. “I’m not the one saying weird things.”

Jooheon begins to sputter back and the two of them fall into their bickering. Hyungwon watches them for a moment. As he begins to pack up his things, his phone rings.

> _old place sounds good. I think it’d be good to talk about yesterday too. I’ll see you later_

 

The ‘old place’ is a small, abandoned warehouse near the neighborhood Hyungwon and Hyunwoo used to live in. It was supposed to be torn down but years had gone by and nothing’s happened. They had found it once when they were kids and decided it would be their secret hide out. When they grew up Hyunwoo started to use it for his dance crew practices.

Hyungwon still remembers when the older had asked permission to use it. He had said that since it was both their place, he wanted Hyungwon’s consent to use it. The younger agreed, not seeing a problem with it and in return Hyunwoo let him watch and learn a few dance tips. 

Now that the both of them no longer lived in the neighborhood, they rarely visited it. But occasionally they would get together and go by just to see how it was doing. Even then, the last time had been months ago.

Walking through the familiar back entrance, Hyungwon feels a sense of nostalgia. A fresh set of cobwebs now hang in the doorway, and when he reaches the large room, the mirror they’d left in there was covered in a layer of dust. 

Hyungwon drops his bag and finds an old sheet nearby. He picks it up, almost dropping it when a spider crawls out of it. Once the spider has wandered off, Hyungwon uses the sheet to wipe down the mirror. As the dust flies, Hyungwon feels it tickling his nose. Letting out a loud sneeze he tries to fan it away. 

He hears Hyunwoo’s familiar chuckle behind him and turns squinting. Hyunwoo’s chuckle turns into a laugh as he drops his bag and comes over to help. The older takes the sheet from him and finishes the job. 

When he’s finished, Hyunwoo tosses the sheet aside and looks around. “Wow, I haven’t been in here in ages.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ve truly forgotten about it if it still hasn’t been torn down yet.”

Hyunwoo nods and Hyugnwon can almost feel the exact moment the older’s eyes fall on him. Before Hyunwoo can say anything, Hyungwon mutters out something about going to change and grabs his bag to go into one of the smaller rooms. 

Now that he’s out of school, he takes off the long sleeved uniform shirt and covers his wrist with a sweat band. After tugging on a short sleeved shirt and his sweats, Hyungwon rejoins the now freshly changed Hyunwoo. 

Hyungwon almost expects Hyunwoo to ask questions, but instead he gets right to the choreography. When they reach the part Hyungwon is having troubles with, Hyunwoo really makes sure to help break down into smaller parts and then add it all together. They work like this for a few hours before finally calling it a night.

The neighborhood gets a little shady as dusk approaches so Hyungwon and Hyunwoo make plans to walk to the bus stop together. Hyungwon is waiting for Hyunwoo to change when suddenly a piece of paper is thrust into his face. 

Looking up, Hyungwon finds Hyunwoo looking at him expectantly. Hyungwon takes the paper and reads the words written on it.

> Shin Hoseok
> 
> 301-3991
> 
> Work Place: 031 Coffee

Hyungwon frowns. Before he can hand it back Hyunwoo starts to speak. “You don’t have to do anything with it now, but please take it. Wonho is a good guy, and he’s understanding. Take another day or two if you need it, but you shouldn’t just ghost him. 

“Of course, you’re closer to me and I’ll take your side no matter what, but I also think Wonho deserves a chance.”

“I wouldn’t even know how to approach him.” Hyungwon’s voice is smaller than he wants it to be and he internally curses himself for it. 

Hyunwoo ruffles his hair. “Like I said, think on it for a little more. But, honestly, Wonho would be ecstatic to receive even a blank message from you.”

Hyungwon gives a soft smile at that. Even the small interaction from the day before, Hyungwon gets a sense Hoseok is an expressive type of a person. _The opposite of me._

The two of them leave the abandoned building together and head towards the bus stop. On the bus they sit side by side until they reach Hyungwon’s stop.

“You’ll go straight home?” Hyunwoo asks for the umpteenth time.

“Yes.” When the older gives him a pointed look Hyungwon adds in a nod. “I promise.”

When Hyungwon steps off the bus, he stands at the stop and waves to Hyunwoo as his window passes by. Once alone, Hyungwon scuffs his shoe against the ground and starts home. He wasn’t exactly lying to Hyunwoo when he promised to go home. He just never promised he’d be leaving again. 

After reaching his empty and dark apartment, Hyungwon tugs on a black sweatshirt and shoves his phone and wallet into the pocket. He grabs his keys and heads out the door once more.

The city is bustling despite it being a weekday night but Hyungwon’s grateful for that. The sounds of chatter and cars makes him feel less alone. Hyungwon takes his usual route through the busy arterial streets. As he walks down the road he sees the familiar face of the elderly tteokbokki vender. 

When she sees him, she smiles and immediately holds out a bowl of the spicy rice cakes. “They’re fresh just for you.”

Hyungwon smiles and takes the bowl gratefully, handing her enough cash for the treat. “Thank you! I’ll eat it well.”

He continues his trek through the streets only stopping to toss away the now empty bowl and check the time on his phone. It’s still pretty early so he continues on. Hyungwon sticks his hands into his pants pockets and finds the note paper Hyunwoo had given him. Pulling it out, Hyungwon once again reads the words. 

Pulling out of the middle of the sidewalk so he’s not blocking anyone’s way, Hyungwon pulls his phone out and puts in the name of the café. He’s surprised to see it’s nearby his current location and before he can think about it too much Hyungwon starts the trek to the café.

As he nears his new destination, his heartrate picks up. He’s trying to tell himself it’s a bad idea to go but his feet keep moving. 

When he finds the café, he quickly ducks away when he sees a familiar broad silhouette step onto the café’s front porch. He watches with wide eyes as Hoseok stretches his arms above his head and leans his torso left and right. A group of customers step out the door and Hoseok drops his arms to bow and thank them. 

Hyungwon watches for another moment as his soulmate picks up a broom and begins to sweep the dust and dirt off the porch. Even from his position, Hyungwon can hear the low murmur of Hoseok singing a song under his breath. Hyungwon feels a tug in his gut; he wants to get closer and hear the words his soulmate is singing.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

The voice of a woman behind him has Hyungwon whipping around too fast. His neck kinks and he winces at the pain. The woman, she’s older and looks slightly familiar, watches him with concerned eyes. 

“Uh…uh no, sorry. I, uh, I saw the café and wanted to check it out but it looks like it’s closing. I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

Hyungwon quickly, and embarrassingly steps around the older lady with a bow and then he’s jogging away. His face heats up in mortification at being caught at staring. Only when he’s far enough from the café does Hyungwon slow down and catch his breath. He decides he’s had enough excitement for the night and heads home.

 

When the sounds of footsteps reach his ears, Wonho looks up and sees his mother looking over her shoulder with a worried look.

“Mom? Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I just, found someone staring at the café.”

“Like creepy staring or curious staring?” Wonho halts his sweeping and rests his forearms on the top of the broom.

“I couldn’t really tell, but he was hiding. His face was handsome though.”

Wonho hums. The word handsome has Hyungwon’s face popping into his mind and he holds back the sigh he wants to release. Earlier today, he’d gone back to the practice room, hoping to see Shownu practicing with the younger but all the practice studios were empty. Not wanting his mom to pick up on his slightly sour mood, Wonho smiles. “How handsome?”

His mother smiles, “You would’ve liked him. Tall, and lean with plump lips. He had a sleepy look to him but still alert.”

As his mother continues her description the image of Hyungwon grows clearer and clearer until he’s frowning. “Wait, wait…did he…did he have a mole like right here?” Wonho points to the middle of his bottom lip. 

Wonho’s mother turns thoughtful. “I think he did now that you mention it…”

Wonho drops the broom and steps off the porch. However, before he can run off, his mom catches his arm. “Honey, he’s gone by now.”

Biting the inside of his cheek Wonho look at his mom and meets her concerned gaze. “He was so close and I didn’t even know.”

With a sigh, his mother cups his cheek. “That was Hyungwon, wasn’t it?” When he nods, his mother gives his cheek a soft pat. After getting home last night, Wonho had told his mother everything about the interaction with his soulmate. “Don’t be sad. I’m sure it’s a lot for him to take in. Think of it this way, if he came all the way here, he’s not giving up the bond.”

“I just want to be with him, Mom.” 

“I know, I know. But if it’s how you described it yesterday, then it seems like Hyungwon has a lot to work through for now.”

Wonho nibbles on his lip and nods. “Right. And it’s like you said if he came here, he must not be completely against it.” 

His mother smiles and nods as she drops her hand. “That’s the spirit. Come on, let’s finish closing and head home.”

As they walk back into the café, Wonho’s mom pats his arm and give him a slightly conspiratorial look. “You know… he was really handsome though. I’m excited to get to meet my future son-in-law.”

Wonho laughs. “Isn’t he, though? I can’t wait to fully meet my soulmate.”

His mother smiles at his laugh, glad to see he’s feeling happier again. “Then I’ll have three handsome sons and all the mothers will be jealous.”

Wonho gives a gasp. “Mother! Are you only using us for our looks?”

“Well what else are you good for? My own son can’t even sweep a porch properly.” 

Wonho releases a noise that’s a mixture of a laugh and a whine. “My mother is so mean!” 

Despite his words he wraps his arms around her shoulders and gives her cheek a kiss. His mom reaches up and pinches his cheek tenderly. 

After closing the café, Wonho waits for his mom outside the doors as she does one last sweep. He finds himself looking out in the night almost wishing Hyungwon would appear. Gently he traces the name on his wrist. He’d done it so many times last night as he played through the Settling moment over and over, that he can practically do it by memory now.

_Chae Hyungwon, I can’t wait to meet you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i super duper promise, they'll meet in the next chapter! I just needed a little more pining ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so this chapter turned out WAY longer than planned.
> 
> That being said there's more of a chance I missed some typos while editing, so if you see anything that ruins the flow please let me know! I went through it a few times though so hopefully there's nothing too big.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope this can make up for it :)

Hyungwon stared at the blinking cursor on his phone screen. He’s been here for what feels like hours just staring. It’s been two days since he got caught staring at Wonho as he swept the café porch, two days of embarrassment and contemplation. And maybe the only reason why he’s staring at his phone for this long is to avoid an essay he’s been putting off.

That’s Hyungwon for you, putting things off until he needs to face them.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Hyungwon sets his phone down and leans back in his desk chair. As he drums his fingers against the desktop he also nibbles on his bottom lip. _Why is it so hard just to say hi?_

With a groan, Hyungwon grabs his phone and exits his room to go to the kitchen. He stops immediately at the fridge and opens the doors not at all surprised to find it practically empty. Grabbing one of the soda cans, he pops it open and then makes his way to the pantry.

Deciding to make ramen, once again, Hyungwon takes one of the packets and gathers his supplies. As he goes through the motions of cooking, he finds his thoughts drifting to his soulmate. It’s been happening a lot recently, idle thoughts turning into images of Hoseok smiling or imagining them spending the day together. Hyungwon had tried desperately to push them away, but when it continued to happen he just let it go.

With a soft sigh, Hyungwon pulls from his thoughts and pours the dry noodles into the now boiling water. After stirring it a few times, Hyungwon turns back to his phone and stares at the cursor again. Biting the inside of his cheek in thought, he begins to type out a simple message. 

While distracted he missed the fact that the stove was on too high and the water began to boil over. One of the bubbles of water pops, splashing against Hyungwon’s bare forearm. Jolting in shock, his thumb slides across the phone screen haphazardly as he sets down the device.

Quickly he gets the water back under control and stirs the noodles some more. Giving them a taste test, he deems them finished to his liking and twists off the stove dial. Hyungwon’s in a blissful calm as he rips open the seasoning packet and pours it into the water. Once it’s complete, he grabs his favorite bowl and set of chopsticks and pours his dinner into it. Picking up his phone, he carries his dinner out to the table and settles in a chair.

Unlocking his phone again he immediately pales at what he sees. He had accidentally sent a message and now the three dots were dancing in the corner. Meaning Hoseok saw his text. Meaning Hoseok was replying to his text.

With a small involuntary yelp, Hyungwon locks his phone and tosses it to the other side of the table. With wide eyes he sits and waits, anxiety climbing up his back. Suddenly the screen lights up and the phone dings. Hoseok’s replied.

 

Wonho and Shownu are watching a movie in their shared apartment. The latter is holding a bowl of popcorn in his lap while he sits in the loveseat chair. Wonho is draped across the couch, having hogged it from Minhyuk, who was visiting them. He’s cuddled under his fluffy blanket as his full attention is on the TV screen. Minhyuk, now on the floor is sitting cross legged with his back against the couch.

It was Wonho’s turn to choose the movie and he decided to go with his favorite romantic comedy. Minhyuk had whined about the choice, wanting something with action, but as soon as the film started he had ceased his complaints. Shownu usually just went with the flow.

In the movie the love interests are being separated from their forbidden love and the tenses are high. Wonho has seen this movie so many times and yet he’s still as entranced as ever. That is until his phone vibrates from where it’s resting under his arm. With a soft shout of shock, Wonho sits up and grabs his phone.

Minhyuk is pausing the movie and both him and Shownu are looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a text, sorry.” Wonho gives an embarrassed chuckle. He focuses on the number and frowns. “It’s from an unsaved number.”

Opening the text, Wonho’s frown deepens and his head tilts slightly. “I don’t get it?”

> Hi, it’s Hyungdkgni;;sgf;

Shownu and Minhyuk climb onto the couch with him and peer over his shoulders. Minhyuk only shrugs when he sees the message, while Shownu gives a lightly amused chuckle. Both Minhyuk and Wonho turn to look at him.

“What’s so funny?” Minhyuk asks.

“That’s Hyungwon’s number,” he explains. “Looks like he was trying to text you.”

Wonho’s eyes go wide and his head snaps back to his phone. He stares at the message and his lips spread into the widest grin he can muster. “Really? It’s really Hyungwon?!”

Shownu nods. “Yeah, I gave him your number and work place the other day.”

“That would explain why he was there the other day.”

“He showed up at your work?” Minhyuk asked surprised. Wonho had filled him in on the details he knew surrounding his soulmate.

“Kind of. I guess my mom found him while he was hiding nearby.”

“Hmm,” Minhyuk hums. “Well you better respond to him, you’ve had the cursor on for a while now.”

Wonho blinks and realizes his friend is right. “Oh my God…wh-what do I say? Shownu! Help, I don’t want to scare him away.”

Shownu grins. “You won’t, just be calm. Ease into the flirtatious Wonho.”

With eager nodding, Wonho begins to type out his response. Both his friends retreat back to their positions to give him some privacy. Telling them they can resume the movie, Wonho gets up and retreats to his room.

Hyungwon! I’m so happy you messaged me! :D

  
How did you know it was me?  


I’m with Shownu and he said it was your number^^~

  
oh...sorry for the weird message  


Don’t be^^ I’m just glad you reached out. I’m sorry if our first meeting scared you.

  
I'm sorry for running off like that.  


It’s okay~ It must’ve been a lot for you to take in

  
you could say that.  


I would like to actually apologize though... 

Then, coffee!! We can meet up and get coffee and just talk  
We can do it at my work place, if that’s okay?  
I really want to get to know you, Hyungwon

The reply takes a moment to pop up and Wonho at first worries that he’s scared the younger off. While nervously biting on the tip of his thumb, he waits silently. When the dots appear in the corner, his heartbeat picks up. _Please, please, please, say yes._

The text comes through.

  
okay. is monday at around 7 okay? I know it's late but I have dance practice.  


It’s perfect!! I’ll take any moment with you that I can :D

Wonho watches in amusement as the dots appear and disappear, then reappear and linger before disappearing once more. He smiles softly when they once again appear, imagining Hyungwon flustered as he tries to come up with a response.

  
I'll see you then...  


Can’t wait!!~~~ :3

After sending the last text, Wonho flops backwards onto his bed and sets his phone aside to cover his face with his hands. The smile stretching his lips, has his cheeks warming. Wonho was so happy he could burst. Standing up, he immediately goes to his closet and begins looking through his clothing options. Monday nights he works until five, so he has time to change into something better than his work uniform.

There’s a knock on the door and Minhyuk pokes his head into the room. “Hey, I just got called in for the late night shift, so I have to go. Everything okay?”

Wonho nods enthusiastically. “Better than okay! We’re gonna meet on Monday and talk. Minhyukkie, I’m finally gonna meet Hyungwon!”

Minhyuk’s face lights up in shared excitement. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you! I gotta go, but I’ll call you later, okay?”

After his friend is gone, Wonho returns to choosing an outfit. He chooses two different shirts and goes back and forth holding them up against his chest as he looks in the mirror. He does this for a few minutes before groaning and striding out of his room. Shownu is no longer in the living room, so he proceeds to the older’s bedroom. He gives a few light knocks and when he hears Shownu call for him to come in, he pushes open the door.

“Okay, so I’m meeting Hyungwon, but can’t figure out an outfit. What does he like? Casual” – Wonho hold ups a t-shirt with a logo across the front – “or dressy?” He replaces the t-shirt with a navy blue button-up shirt.

Shownu looks between the two options blankly before shrugging. “I don’t know.”

“But, you’ve known him since you were kids, right? You should know what he likes.”

“Yes, we’ve been friends since childhood. But Hyungwon’s kind of reserved about those things, so we’ve never really talked about it.”

Wonho groans as he shuts his eyes. When he opens them again, he holds the two shirts in front of him and then lowers them again. “Can you tell me a little about him? Maybe if I know some more about who he is as a person I can figure out a good outfit.”

Shownu smiles lightly. “Wonho, just be yourself. Don’t think too much about it.”

Wonho gives a slight pout, making sure to put the emphasis on the puppy eyes. Shownu chuckles and rolls his eyes before nodding. “Fine.”

With a cheer of success, Wonho sits down next to Shownu on his bed and waits patiently. The older finds more comfortable position and then purses his lips in thought. After taking a moment to organize his thoughts, he looks at Wonho.

“Hyungwon is the type of person who will come across as cold when you meet him but once you break past his shyness he’s very affectionate. But even still he’s more on the quiet side unless you find a topic that he’s really interested in. He’s not the type to get angry easily, but when he does it’s pretty scary. I’ve seen it happen maybe only two or three times though, so don’t worry about that too much.

“Um…he’s kind of a picky eater so don’t be offended if he turns down food you want to share. Also, when you’re with him don’t order a lot of food because he’ll order a whole bunch and only eat a little bit before offering it to you. I still don’t know why he orders so much if he’s not going to eat it all. “

Wonho listens attentively. Now that Hyungwon’s reached out to him, Shownu seems much more open to sharing what he knows. “What does he like to do?”

Shownu ponders this for a moment. “Well, dance, obviously. We used to take lesson together as kids. His parents only saw it as a pastime so they never actually let him join any crews, but when I was in one I’d let him tag along. What else? Oh, he likes modeling. When he was in middle school he did some photo shoots for local clothing stores. I don’t know if he does any now, though.”

Wonho opens his mouth to ask another question but Shownu shakes his head. “No more! You’ll have nothing to talk about when you meet him if I tell you everything.”

Giving a pout, Wonho can only nod in agreement. He thinks about what Shownu’s just now told him and then looks back down at his shirts. When the older sees he’s still struggling, he gives a small laugh.

“How about we put those two aside and find something new. I’ll help.”

With a grateful smile, Wonho nods and then leads Shownu back to his room.

 

“So you’re really going to meet him?” Jooheon asks with excitement weaving through his words. “You’re not going to run away this time?”

Hyungwon glares at him for a moment before nodding and taking a bite from his lunch. “Yeah. We’re meeting tonight after my dance practice.”

Changkyun gives a suggestive wink. “You’re gonna meet him looking all hot and sweaty, huh?”

Jooheon laughs along with him and Hyungwon can only roll his eyes in distaste. “I can’t believe you two are my friends.”

The youngest gives a cheeky laugh. A small smile lingers on his face as he asks a real question. “For real though, will you be okay? I’d be happy to tag along, play mediator, if you want. I’m sure Jooheon would be okay with it too.” 

Jooheon nods. “Or we can hide outside, and break in if things start looking weird.”

Hyungwon clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Not necessary, but I appreciate the offer. I’ll be fine. We’re just getting to know each other.”

"Well you know you can call us if things go south,” Changkyun finalizes. Hyungwon nods and gives a grateful smile. 

“Kyunnie, you’re definitely my favorite,” Hyungwon smiles. Changkyun winks and shoots finger guns at him in response. Jooheon only gasps and watches the two of them in shocked silence.

“You two are horrible,” Jooheon mutters as he bites into his sandwich. With a grin, Changkyun tosses his arm around his shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. 

 

When the time comes for the meeting, Wonho is suddenly a jumble of nerves. He’s sitting in the back room of the cafe having changed out of his uniform and into the outfit him and Shownu chose. It was simple; a red polo under a light wash denim jackets and some black pants. Looking in the mirror for what feels like the umpteenth time, Wonho fluffs his hair with his fingers as he nervously bites his lip. 

All day, he’s been going through his routine with a fluttering in his gut. Just the knowledge that Hyungwon would be in the same room as him, and sitting down at the same table as him, had him practically skipping through the college halls. In his shared classes with Minhyuk and Shownu, his friends laughed and teased him about his giddiness. 

He was also much more happy at work. Not that he wasn’t usually very charismatic and welcoming, but the regulars had all pointed out that Wonho was much more livelier than usual. 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Wonho shook out his arms and hands. In his own world, he didn’t hear the door open and his mother’s amused laugh. “You’re acting as if you’re about to take part in a marathon.”

Spinning around in shock, he blinks with wide eyes. “You scared me!”

She smiles at him and then sighs. “Well, while you were in here warming up for the sports festival, a very handsome and kind young man has seated himself.”

Wonho’s already widened eyes grow even larger. In a whisper he says, “He’s here? Already?”

“Yes, he’s already apologized three times for me finding him in the bushes last time. And I think I’m starting to make him nervous.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Wonho murmurs to himself. He’s resumed his arm shaking and bouncing. His mother watches with a mixture of amusement and worry. 

“Hoseok, sweetie, deep breaths.” Walking forward, Wonho’s mom, takes both his hands in her own and gives them reassuring squeezes. “Everything will be okay. But the longer you sit back worrying over it, the more nerve-wracking it’ll be. So just go out there and be the sweet boy I raised you to be, okay?”

Wonho takes in his mother’s loving gaze and feels the tension in his shoulders seeping out of him as he nods. “Okay.”

After giving his hands one more squeeze, Wonho’s mom lets go and he exits the back room. The cafe is relatively empty at this hour. There’s two couples still deep in conversation and one man waiting for his coffee as the barista works on it. In a far corner of the cafe, a tall, lean man sat gazing out the window. 

As soon as Wonho’s eyes fell on the man, his heart rate sped up and his eyes started to burn. He takes another deep breath to cool the sudden desire to cry. Then, he starts to walk forward. Wonho feels like he’s almost in a daze as he takes steps one-by-one towards Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon must see him in the window’s reflection because he turns slowly and meets Wonho’s gaze. The latter gives a smile that he hopes looks as open and kind as he feels it does. He’s also watching Hyungwon’s expression, looking for anything resembling the same fear from their first meeting. Instead Hyungwon’s eyes widen ever so slightly before he gives a small nod in return.

Wonho sees a tidbit of the something in his eyes though. Not fear, but caution. When Wonho fully approaches the table, Hyungwon stands and immediately bows with an apology. 

“I want to start with the apology first,” he says. Wonho almost doesn’t pay attention, instead focusing on how his deep voice almost rumbles through him. Hyungwon straightens from his bow and begins to wring his fingers. It’s then that his words sink in and Wonho focuses. “It was rude of me to run off the way that I did.”

With a shake of his head, Wonho gently interrupts. “No, no. It’s okay. Shownu explained that the whole soulmate thing is a sensitive topic for you.”

That must’ve been the wrong thing to say because Hyungwon suddenly tenses and looks ready to bolt. Wonho quickly tries to fix it. “D-don’t worry! He didn’t go into the detail, if you’re worried about that. He’s very protective of you…”

It works. Hyungwon heaves a sigh of relief, and his face somewhat softens at the mention of the older boy. Wonho almost feels a little zing of jealousy, which is stupid because he knows they’re just friends. But he just wants Hyungwon to be relaxed with him. Suddenly motioning to the chairs, Wonho tries another smile. “We should sit.”

Hyungwon nods and sits in his seat again. Wonho sits across from him and his smile grows until it feels like his cheeks are going to split open. Hyungwon watches him and when the corner of his mouth twitches he tries to hide it with a cough and covering his mouth. Wonho decides not to call him out.

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon says again after a few moments of silence. “I’m not a very talkative person, so this must be boring. I also feel rude for not changing into better clothes…”

Wonho takes in what Hyungwon is wearing; black track pants and a white track jacket with black stripes down the arms. His hair is also still a little sweaty.

“That’s fine. You were at dance practice, right? Can I ask what you’re practicing for?”

“It’s for my senior project...but also my audition for college.”

“You’re gonna go to a dance school? That’s so cool!” 

Hyungwon shrugs. “Only if I can get the scholarship. If not then I have to go where my parents want me to go.”

“Oh.” Wonho replies, lamely. Hyungwon’s eyes daze off a little and Wonho mentally adds parents to the list of things not to bring up. “Well, I’d love to go, if you’d be comfortable with it…”

“Um...I mean...uh…” Wonho watches as the younger struggles with words. It’s endearing how his cheeks turn a slight pink. “Uh, I guess if you want to come, you can. It’s not like...gonna be this big thing though.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I-it’s just gonna be like three other students, their parents, teachers, and the representative from the college so it might be kind of boring for you. Um, Hyunwoo hyung said he would try to make it but he tends to work weekends..which is when it is…”

“Only Shownu’s going to cheer you on?”

Hyungwon nibbles the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I have some other friends who want to come.”

Wonho is acutely aware of the lack of mention of parents. He makes sure to _never_ bring them up if he can help it. With a gentle smile and a slight head tilt, he says, “Hyungwon, I’d love to go.”

The slight blush on the younger’s cheeks deepens and he turns away in embarrassment. “Um...o-okay. I’ll, uh...send you the info later.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Wonho picks up one of the small drink menus and holds it out towards the younger. “Would you like to order anything? It’ll be on the house.” 

Hyungwon shakes his head, but Wonho can see him eyeing the menu as if he really wants to say yes.

“Are you sure? My mom knows how to make the best coffees, she only makes them personally for special occasions, and I think this counts as one.”

“Your mom?” Hyungwon asks. 

Wonho smiles with a twinge of pride, “Yes, she’s the owner.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen and then shut as he lets out a sigh through his nose. He mutters something under his breath and then lowers his head. “I need to apologize again.”

“Huh? What for?”

“I...uh...I came by once and saw you..”

“I know,” Wonho grinned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “She told me.”

Hyungwon’s hands lift and cover his face. “Oh my God...oh God...this is so embarrassing.”

Wonho outright laughs then and he briefly catches a glimpse of the younger looking at him in disbelief. The expression on Hyungwon’s face only makes Wonho laugh more. The younger sits there awkwardly while he waits for Wonho to regain himself. He feels a little embarrassed with the younger not even cracking a chuckle, but when Wonho looks over at him he swears he sees Hyungwon’s mouth quirked. Wonho counts it as a small victory.

“So, would you like a drink?”

“I-I’m okay,” Hyungwon declines. “I have a test tomorrow and if I drink caffeine now I’ll be up all night.”

Wonho pouts but accepts the answer. “Okay, maybe a different time then.”

Hyungwon gives a shy nod and Wonho feels a burst of happiness in his chest. _There’ll be a next time._

The younger clears his throat a little and then speaks softly. “So what kind of things do you like to do Wonho hyung?” He pauses and then, “Or do you prefer Hoseok...I should’ve asked, I’m sorry.”

“Hyungwon, there’s no need to keep apologizing, you’ve done nothing wrong. You can call me whichever you feel more comfortable with.” Wonho waits for Hyungwon to nod before continuing. “I like singing and I’m just recently getting into writing songs. I’ve always liked making the music, but haven’t ever given lyrics a shot until maybe this past year. It’s been fun trying to figure everything out.”

Wonho gives a pause as he thinks. “I also like to dance as well, but nowhere near as good as Shownu, and by what he says about you probably not as good as you either.”

“I’m sure you’re very good,” Hyungwon softly interrupts. Wonho’s face lights up at the compliment and Hyungwon hastily turns his face away, pink dusting his cheeks. 

Wonho continues, this time much more animatedly. “Oh! I also like to workout, the gym is a place I like to go to relieve stress. It’s also a way for me to work off all the ramen I eat -” He laughs, or maybe it’s more of a giggle “-I really like ramen. It might be my favorite food.”

“My favorite is shrimp.”

The sentence is quiet enough that Wonho almost misses it. But when his brain registers the words, he brightens even more. It’s very,very slowly, but he likes that Hyungwon is telling him things. Leaning forward in excitement, Wonho grins. “We should get seafood ramen then! It’ll be our two favorites combined!”

Hyungwon blinks in slight shock at the older’s actions. Wonho belatedly realizes he might be making him uncomfortable and sheepishly leans back into his seat. 

“Sorry, I can get a little excited sometimes.” Wonho feels his cheeks heat up. “I know we just met and all, but I really want to get to know you better and hang out with you some more.”

The younger chuckles, and it’s not a full laugh, but the sound has Wonho glancing up in hope. He watches as Hyungwon checks his phone and then looks at him. “I can’t tonight, I want to get in some last minute studying...but tomorrow and Wednesday I don’t have dance practice so…”

He trails off another blush crawling along his cheeks and Wonho could almost clap in excitement. _He’s letting me in_. “I’m free tomorrow!”

“T-then we c-can meet after I, uhm, get out of school,” Hyungwon stumbles on his words slightly, not expecting Wonho to reply with such vigor. He pulls his bag into his lap and then pulls out a sticky note. As he writes, he also speaks. “School ends at 3:30 but on Tuesdays I tutor my friends so I’ll be out by 4:45.”

He slides the sticky note over and Wonho reads the name of Hyungwon’s school. Wonho holds the note carefully as he folds it and sticks it into one of the pockets of his jacket. “I can’t wait. I’ll be there, I promise!”

Hyungwon nods and then checks his phone again. “I hate to cut this so short, but I should head home soon…”

Wonho nods eagerly, “Don’t worry about it! Studying is important.”

With a grateful smile, Hyungwon stands and gives a small bow before making his way out of the cafe. Wonho watches through the window as he saunters down the front path and then disappears down the bend of the small hill to the main sidewalk. There’s a small piece of disappointment settling in him, having wanted to talk longer. But he also didn’t want to push too much. 

“Hmm? He left already?” Wonho’s mom takes over the chair Hyungwon had used. 

“He has a test tomorrow he wants to study more for.”

“Oh, good! I need a son with good grades.” 

Wonho scoffs lightly. “Don’t forget your younger son who’s abroad.”

“But he’s not here right now, so who will believe me?”

With an amused smile Wonho leans forward and takes his mother’s hand. “I really like him, Mom. I just can’t tell what he’s thinking all the time.”

His mother’s expression softens and her eyes sparkle a little. “If we could tell what everyone was thinking at every point, wouldn’t people be boring? He’ll come around, sweetie. I only talked to him for a short while, but Hyungwon seems to be going through a lot. Show him you can be there to support him and I’m sure everything will work out.”

Wonho nods and then smiles. “We’re meeting again tomorrow.”

“See! It’s already going well. I’m so, so happy for you. I know how long you wanted to find your soulmate.” 

She pats his hand lovingly and then sighs. “Now, come help me with the closing duties. If we’re fast we can stop and ice cream on the way home.”

“Two scoops?” 

"Why not?"

 

When Hyungwon reaches his block he can see Kihyun on his porch with his living room light on. As he approaches the building, Kihyun stands from his chair and waves his hand and then sits back in his chair. 

Once Hyungwon enters his own apartment, he immediately hops into the shower. He’s quick, washing off the sweat and grime and then scrubbing his hair. When he steps out of the bathroom he catches his phone screen as it dims from an alert. He figures he can look at it later and goes to his room to change into pajamas. It’s a hotter night so he opts for a short sleeved shirt and shorts. Before he leaves his room he catches sight of his wrist and stares down at the name.

He’d hid it well, but when he had laid eyes on the older he had felt this weird urge to cry. Not in a bad way, but in relief. As if he had subconsciously been holding in all these pent up emotions. He also felt a little guilty. Hyungwon had a whole speech he’d wanted to give Hoseok. He’d practiced the whole way to the cafe and then again as he sat there staring at the window. But when Hoseok had been in his presence everything had gone blank and this overwhelming feeling of comfort washed over him. It almost unnerved him. 

It wasn’t like Hyungwon didn’t want a soulmate. He knew he would’ve had to face it one day. He just didn’t think it’d be now. But every time he even so much as thought of Hoseok the desire to let all the negativity go overtook him. 

Dropping his wrist, Hyungwon leaves his room and stops by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As he steps out onto his porch Kihyun glances up and then back down to his phone. “You better dry your hair before you go to bed. Can’t be catching a cold when summer’s coming.”

“I will.”

“I heard you met with this Shin Hoseok guy.”

“How?”

Kihyun smirks. “Hyunwoo texted me. He wanted me to text him when you got home cause he didn’t think you would.”

Hyungwon shrugs and takes a swig from his water. Screwing the cap back on he leans back in his chair and shuts his eyes. It’s quiet between the two of them for a moment. Every now and then Kihyun makes tsks noises and curses under his breath signifying he’s playing a mobile game. 

“He’s really nice,” Hyungwon finally says.”If I wasn’t like this I’d probably like him by now.”

“What do you mean “like this”?” Kihyun’s voice has a little bit of an edge to it. _So easy to tick him off_ , Hyungwon muses. “Hyungwon, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Hyungwon sighs, “I can barely talk to him without sounding like I’m five years old and still learning to speak.”

Kihyun snorts. “You Settled, what, a week ago? It’s like being matched on Tinder or something. On top of that you met for the first time today, so it’s normal for you to be nervous. Just because everything else comes easily to you, Prince Chae, doesn’t mean dating will.”

Hyungwon blushes but Kihyun’s still playing games so he doesn’t notice. “Shut up, you wilted cotton candy.”

“My hair’s not pink anymore, try again.”

“I hate you.” 

Kihyun only chuckles. After a while of more silence, the older announces that he’s had a long day and is heading in. He warns Hyungwon once more to dry his hair and then enters his apartment. Not even five minutes later, he returns with a bowl of soup and passes it over to Hyungwon with a stern command to eat. 

Hyungwon also enters his apartment and pulls his textbooks to the dining room table to get in that last minute studying. His phone lights up again and Hyungwon remembers the missed notification he got. 

The newest thing to come in is a text from Hoseok thanking him for coming to meet him. Hyungwon sends a quick response of a similar thank you and then checks the other alerts. One is a game alert from an app Hyungwon’s too lazy to delete and the other is a voicemail and missed call from his mother.

His grip on the phone tightens as he stares at the voicemail icon. Taking a deep breath in preparation he presses play and speaker. 

“Hyungwon, it’s me. I have a business trip I need to go to. Your father will be there in the morning.”

That was it. 

Hyungwon feels his eyes burn in tears of anguish, but he pushes them away. Tossing his phone aside, he fully immerses himself into his studies. He has to do well on the test, and he has to practice his choreography harder. He needs to get out of here. He needs to leave. It’s too crowded, too cramped, too much, too—

Hyungwon bursts up from his seat, hands slightly shaking as he grabs his wallet and keys and slips on the first shoes he sees before leaving. He purposefully leaves his phone, not wanting to carry that voicemail with him. 

It’s warm out, but his still damp hair has him wishing he’d grabbed a sweater. He can already hear Kihyun scolding him in his head. Despite that he carries on, walking through the neighborhood streets.

As he walks, his thoughts drift to Hoseok as they've started to do so lately. When he’d mentioned his mother, Hoseok’s face had lit up in happiness and pride. When Hyungwon had met the older woman, she was joyous and kind with a spark of humor in her eyes. She didn’t scold him for catching him in the bushes, instead treating him politely and accepting his apologies with a nonchalant wave of the hand. She was happy.

Hyungwon’s mom used to be happy. It was nothing how Hoseok’s mom is, but it was completely different to how it was now. Hyungwon remembers days when she’d spend the whole day with him making sheet tents and pillow forts. Or the times when she’d take him to the park for ice cream and they’d race to see who could go the longest without a brainfreeze. 

Those days had stopped abruptly but Hyungwon was adaptable and learned to get over it quickly. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when his mother suddenly turned tired and distant. 

Lost in his thoughts, Hyungwon doesn't notice the three boys walking in the opposite direction. He accidentally shoulder checks one of them and they all stop. Startled out of his daze, Hyungwon quickly bows and gives an apology. He begins to continue on, but one of them grabs his shoulder and jerks him around.

“Hey, you think an apology is going be enough?”

“All I did was bump into you,” Hyungwon says defensively. 

The boy in the middle scoffs and looks away in disbelief. The one on the other end, his hair pulled back in a beanie, sneers. The one grabbing Hyungwon lets go but then shoves him back. It hurts, the rings on his fingers digging into his skin. “I could’ve dropped my phone, you punk.”

“B-But you didn’t.” Hyungwon wants to groan when his first word comes out stuttered. The boys mock him and laugh. 

The one who had pushed him leans in to get a better look at his face and then gives a short but loud laugh. “You go to our school. Aren’t you in class 3-B? Pfft, guys isn't this the guy that think's his looks are all that?”

The other two lean forward and Hyungwon just wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He’s not as scared as he would’ve been, his thoughts still slightly distracted, but his heart rate picks up a little when they all give him a look with the same glint in their eyes.

The one in the beanie kicks dirt up onto Hyungwon’s shoes. “Yeah, this is him. Chae Hyungwon or whatever, right? He’s the one the girls squeal about.”

“Why? Ain’t nothing special about him.” 

Hyungwon is pushed again and he stumbles on his own feet. Falling to the ground with a grunt the others laugh at him. More dirt is kicked up at him, this time into his face and Hyungown coughs as he squeezes his eyes shut. One grabs his wrist and scoffs. "What's this, a soulmate bond? Who the hell would want to Settle with you?"

The words sting and pierce directly through Hyungwon's chest. He wants to curl up and disappear. _Who_ would _want to Settle with me?_ Hyungwon thinks himself. _Oh god, Hoseok probably hates that he's Settled with me, some stupid kid. He was probably just being nice._ As Hyungwon's thoughts start to take over, he begins to take in heavy pants of air. The boys notice and laugh at him. Hyungwon doesn't see, but one of them raises a hand to strike him.

“Yah.” A familiar voice cuts through the air. Everyone looks up and Hyungwon could cry when his eyes land on a tired and grumpy looking Kihyun. The three boys turn fully and start to saunter up to the older. Kihyun only blinks at them in boredom. “Get lost. I don’t have time for kids like you. Besides, neighborhood watch is on their way.”

The one who had been in the middle swore at Kihyun and then the three of them were jogging away. Kihyun watches them for a moment with narrowed eyes and then comes to where Hyungwon is still on the ground. He holds out a hand and helps haul the taller to his feet. Like a worried and annoyed mother, he dusts off Hyungwon’s clothes and then gives a huff.

“I thought you went to sleep,” Hyungwon murmurs.

“I got up to get a glass of water when you so nicely slammed your front door shut.”

Hyungwon doesn’t remember that, he was too frantic to get out of the apartment. “Sorry.”

“I barely was able to catch which direction you went. What happened? Here and there.”

“My mom left a message. I didn’t want to be in the apartment anymore. Those guys I guess go to my school. I bumped into them and they got angry.”

Hyungwon’s voice sounds empty even to his own ears. Kihyun studied him with a concerned expression. With a sigh, Kihyun wraps an arm around Hyungwon and starts to lead him back the way they came. 

“You can stay over at my place. I’m making you another bowl of soup and then tucking you into bed.” Kihyun sighs. When Hyungwon dazedly asks about the neighborhood watch Kihyun only shrugs. "Didn't actually call them. I will if it ever happens again though."

Hyungwon doesn’t have the energy to argue. Instead he only hums in acknowledgement. He knows that even if he did try to argue, Kihyun would have none of it. When they return to the apartment complex, Kihyun takes Hyungwon directly to his apartment and sets him at his dining room table. 

Kihyun’s apartment is almost a mirror image of Hyungwon’s. Aside of that, the counter tops are made of a different stone and he as carpet in the front entrance versus the tile in Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon knows Kihyun lives alone, and yet there’s something much more homier about his place than his own. 

Getting the soup to reheat doesn’t take long and Kihyun sits across from Hyungwon, watching as the younger eats. They don’t talk, taking comfort in silence. When Hyungwon begins to yawn more than chew, Kihyun takes the bowl away and then leads Hyungwon into the guest room he has. 

It smells unused and of citrus air freshener. Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle a little when Kihyun actually does tuck him in. The older runs a hand through Hyungwon’s hair and as he falls into slumber a fleeting thought of _I wonder how that’d feel if it were Hoseok_ drifts across his thoughts. Before he has time to even register he thought that, Hyungwon is asleep. 

So much for extra studying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for any typos I may have missed while editing! :)

“Who are they?” Jooheon demands as soon as Hyungwon finishes his retelling of the night before. Both him and Changkyun had waited for him at the front gates to walk in together. Changkyun had been quick to notice the scrapes on Hyungwon’s palms. It was faster than how long it took Kihyun or even Hyungwon to notice them on his own hands, not seeing or feeling them until he woke up and tried to eat breakfast.

Jooheon is already staring around the school courtyard as if he’ll be able to spot the culprits. Hyungwon only shrugs. “I don’t know. Not like people announce their names before they assault others. Also it was dark, I couldn’t make out their faces clearly.”

That’s partially a lie. Hyungwon can remember a few features. However, he doesn’t want to add gas to the fire.

“Even if he could, what are you going to do about it?” Changkyun teases. “You can’t even kill a spider.”

“Spiders have eight legs, Kyun. EIGHT! Who needs that many legs? School bullies, only have two. It’s not the same thing.”

Changkyun only rolls his eyes before addressing Hyungwon again. “Seriously though, are you okay? You said Kihyun found you, so I know he disinfected those scrapes to the moon and back, but are you _okay_. ‘Cause you know, I don’t condone violence, but like I’d gladly throw a hand or two for you, hyung.”

Hyungwon snorts. “You two are ridiculous. I’m fine, seriously.” _Lie._

Hyungwon couldn’t bring himself to think about the things they’d said. He figures he might be overthinking it, as Jooheon said they’re just school bullies. But the words lingered in Hyungwon’s thoughts all last night in his dreams and this morning. _Who the hell would want to Settle with you?_

The thoughts have Hyungwon subconsciously grabbing onto his wrist, covering Hoseok’s name from view. Changkyun catches the motion and gently pulls his hand away so that he can hold it. At the contact, Hyungwon blinks out of his thoughts and glances at the younger. Changkyun is already engaged in another conversation about homework with Jooheon. 

Taking a deep breath, Hyungwon tries to push away the thoughts and joins in on his friends conversations. With them he’s able to forget about things even if it’s only for a few moments. 

 

The day goes by normally, with nothing of much interest happening. After school, Hyungwon meets Changkyun and Jooheon in the library for their study/tutoring time. They had worked in mostly silence, the younger two having a pretty good grasp on their work. Honestly, Changkyun didn’t need much helping, he was already so smart. But he liked the extra time to work on school work. 

Hyungwon seems distracted for a majority of the time and both him and Jooheon seem to pick up on it, opting to let Hyungwon be unless they really need his help. At one point, Changkyun notices him nodding off, his head on his arms, and he lets him get some sleep, figuring after the night he had he deserves the rest.

“I feel bad for him,” Jooheon whispers as he writes in answers for his math. “He’s had a rough few days.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees. He’s looking through his science papers, trying to find the materials list he needs for this upcoming project. “But I think it’s good for him too, in a way. You can’t grow as a person unless you go through some hardships.”

Jooheon snorts. “So wise, and all knowing. But I agree. I think this Hojung guy will be good for him.”

“Hoseok,” Changkyun corrects with a laugh. He finds the paper he needs and then sighs when he realizes he lost the hypothesis in his search. He once again begins to rifle through papers. “I agree though.”

“Oh! Let’s stop at the game center on the way home,” Jooheon suddenly says. “There’s a new DLC I need to get and my dad’s been using the computer at home for work.”

Changkyun nods, a little distracted. “Sure, I could use a little gameplay right now. These finals coming up are weighing down on me.” 

Jooheon lights up and looks away from his math paper. “You think that Minhyuk guy will be there? He had some really good tips and I wanna thank him for helping me past that dungeon level.”

Changkyun holds back the sigh of irritation and shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe? He said he goes there often.”

Ever since they’d met this man at the game center, Jooheon wouldn’t stop talking about him. Minhyuk this, Minhyuk that. Changkyun was never one to shoot down the things his friends liked. When Hyungwon first got into billiards, he literally would never shut up about it. 

Changkyun knows Jooheon’s just a friendly guy, wanting to make everyone happy, so at first he set his irritations aside and just played along. But now it never stopped. Before, gaming used to be their thing, one of the many things they fell back on when things got to stressful for them. Now it seemed like Jooheon only wanted to game if Minhyuk was there.

_At least we still have rap_ , Changkyun thinks to himself, desperately hoping Minhyuk doesn’t pull out some freakishly good rapping skills. The older man was already handsome and good at gaming, he didn’t need anything else to distract Jooheon.

Grumbling over that thought, Changkyun pushes it away. _Jooheon’s not your soulmate_ , he tells himself. _He can like whoever he likes._

The thought hurts, but Changkyun knows it’s the truth. They’d been together since they were kids, closer than anyone, no one could break their friendship apart. But along the way, maybe a little after Hyungwon had joined them and made some offhanded comment, Changkyun realized his feelings had grown from friendship to more. Since then a part of him has been waiting for the bond to Settle, and yet nothing. 

And despite the occasionally, blushing from Hyungwon’s jokes, Jooheon’s never shown any interest in him other than just friends. 

“Finished!” Jooheon exclaims suddenly. The shout has Changkyun startling from his thoughts and Hyungwon snapping out of his slumber. The librarian whips around and glares at the three of them. Changkyun is quick to send a whispered apology her way. Jooheon at least looks a little sheepish at the outburst. 

Hyungwon picks up his phone and hums under his breath. “Hoseok will be here soon. I’m gonna go to the restroom.”

“Okay, Changkyun and I are gonna head out, so we’ll see you tomorrow,” Jooheon says putting his math homework away. Hyungwon nods and grabs his things. He says goodbye to the two of them and then is off. 

Changkyun leans his neck to the left and right, feeling relief when his neck pops. He gathers his things and soon him and Jooheon are making their way out of the library. As they make their way through the hallways, Jooheon raps lyrics under his breath, making small hand gestures. When he gets stuck on a part he asks Changkyun for help and they brainstorm rhymes together. 

As they near the front gates of the school, Jooheon is suddenly swatting Changkyun’s arm. “Ow, dude, what the hell?”

Jooheon only points frantically at a figure standing by the gates. Changkyun squints a little to see him clearly. The man is a little taller than Changkyun, at least that’s what it looks like from his position. Suddenly Jooheon is shoving Changkyun forward. “Is that Hojung? Go talk to him.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “HoSEOK. And no! What if it’s not him?”

Jooheon sighs in exasperation. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him.”

“Jooheon, no!” 

But Jooheon is already stalking towards the man with determination. Changkyun mutters an ‘oh my God’ to himself before following after his friend. He can’t catch up to him and soon he’s standing behind as Jooheon stares down the man. 

“Are you Shin Hojung?” Jooheon demands.

Changkyun wants to slap himself in the face. _How many times do I have to tell him?!_ “Seok, hyung,” Changkyun mutters. “Hoseok.”

“A-ah...right,” Jooheon fumbles. “Are you Shin Hoseok?”

The man watches with wide eyes that are shocked but also holding amusement. Changkyun can only imagine how ridiculous they look to him. _Hyungwon's gonna be pissed_. Slowly, the man nods. Jooheon crosses his arms and looks him up and down with a narrowed gaze. Nearby another student walks past with a look of nosy curiosity. Changkyun meets his eyes and the other looks away and wanders off.

Hoseok is undeniably handsome, soft cheeks and plump lips paired with deep eyes. Hyungwon hasn’t really told them much, but he did mention Hoseok was muscular, Changkyun just wasn’t expecting his arms to be that big. They almost look ready to burst out of the shirt. His hair is black with strips of what looks to have been green or blue but is now fading out. 

Suddenly Jooheon gives a click of his tongue. “Damn, he really is handsome.”

Hoseok looks between them curiously at the statement. “Can I ask...who are you two?”

Changkyun takes this as his cue to step forward, he doesn’t need Jooheon to embarrass them more than he already has. “I’m Im Changkyun, and this is Lee Jooheon. We’re friends of Hyungwon’s.”

Hoseok’s face lights up at the sound of Hyungwon’s name. His smile is dazzlingly bright and contagious enough to have Changkyun’s lip quirking. 

“Oh! Are you the friends he was helping study?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah, he was running to the restroom, but he should be down soon.”

Hoseok nods and smiles. “Thank you.” 

“We’ll leave you be now,” Jooheon says then and grabs Changkyun’s arm, the action catching him off guard. “Have fun with Hyungwonnie!” 

Jooheon drags him off and when he’s out of earshot, lets out a laugh. “Wow, Hyungwon scored the jackpot with that one.” He sends another glance over their shoulders and whistles under his breath.

Changkyun snorts. “He looks like he could squash my head in one hand.”

“Exactly! Hyungwonnie needs a good balance for those lanky arms he’s got.”

“Wait until I tell him you said that!” Changkyun laughs. Jooheon’s eyes go wide in shock and slight fear.

“You wouldn’t.”

Changkyun smirks. “Watch me.”

“Kyunnie no! He’ll steal my yogurt drink like last time.” Suddenly his face lights up. “Okay, how about if I beat you in an Overwatch level you let it slide.”

“But you can’t ever beat me.”

“This time I have determination!”

With a smile, Changkyun nods. “Fine. Best two out of three. If you win, I won’t tell Hyungwon what you said.”

They shake on it, Jooheon grinning in excitement. Still holding onto Changkyun’s arm he begins to lead him towards the game center. “Just you wait, Kyun. I’ll be the top Overwatch player soon.”

Changkyun only nods in amusement.

 

Hyungwon had been walking down the stairs when two of the boys from last night appeared at the bottom of them. They stood side by side, sneers on their faces and hands in their pockets. With a sigh, Hyungwon turns and sees the third at the top of the stairs smirking at him. 

“Can I get through?” Hyungwon asks, panic beginning to rise in his chest. His hands clench into fists at his sides. He begins to walk down the rest of the stairs and is stopped by the two at the bottom.

“We just want to talk, pretty boy,” the one behind him says. He’s the one who’d pushed him down last time, his uniform name tag reads Dongwoo. The two in front of him are Hodong and Woohyun. “We never got to finish our conversation last night.”

“I have nothing more to say,” Hyungwon replies. He’s trying to pull off the nonchalant demeanor he’s known for. He’s doing pretty well right now, but he’s not sure how much longer he can keep it up.

“Well we do.” Dongwoo continues. 

“You know, I overheard some interesting things,” Hodong adds. “Like that a certain Shin Hoseok is waiting outside and I seem to remember that being a name that came up last night. He’s not all that impressive honestly.” 

Hyungwon feels a cold anger wash over him. He doesn’t expect it, the feeling completely catching him off guard, but he keeps his face neutral. 

“He really is nothing special,” Woohyun agrees. “Maybe you two really do suit each other, both of you are _nothing_.”

Hyungwon tongues the inside of his cheek and steps up into Woohyun’s face. Surprise slashes across the latter’s face “You can say whatever you want about me. But you keep his name out of your mouth. Understand?”

Hodong shoves him away, “Back off, loser.”

Hyungwon trips on the bottom step of the stairs, landing with a grunt. Dongwoo, joins his two friends before turning and spitting at Hyungwon’s feet. “Looks like pretty boy has an angry streak. Hmm, we’ll be keeping an eye on you.” 

As they walk away, Hyungwon waits for them to fully leave before standing up and brushing off his pants. Now that they’re gone, he doesn’t understand where the sudden anger came from. All he knows is that as soon as they insulted Hoseok, Hyungwon was fed up.

The scrapes on his palms ache from the impact of his fall and Hyungwon absentmindedly rubs at them as he exits the school. Outside he sees the three bullies first, they’re making their way to the bike rack together. 

Movement by the front gates catches his attention and he sees Hoseok, stepping away from where he was leaning against the wall. Even from here, Hyungwon can see the smile that lights up his face. Hoseok lifts his hand over his head to wave and Hyungwon can’t help the amused chuckle that leaves his lips. 

He lifts his hand, only to about shoulder height, and waves back before making his way to the older. Hoseok bounces on his feet impatiently before starting toward Hyungwon and meets him in the middle.

“Hi,” he grins up at Hyungwon. His eyes are so bright and happy it catches Hyungwon off guard. _Is he really that happy to see me?_

“H-hi,” Hyungwon responds. Hoseok beams at the stammer and chuckles a little. The sound has Hyungwon blushing. “A-are you ready to go?”

Hoseok nods. “I met your friends.”

Part of Hyungwon plummets thinking he’s talking about the three boys on their bicycles watching. He’s trying to ignore them but their eyes are practically trained on them. “Really?”

“Yeah, Jooheon and Changkyun.” At the names, relief overwhelms Hyungwon. “They’re super cute. Though I did think Jooheon was going to attack me for a second.”

Hyungwon can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth. The thought of Jooheon actively trying to pick a fight for no reason is hysterical to him. When he regains himself, Hoseok is watching with a curious and ecstatic look at the sound. “Jooheon is the most easily scared person you will ever meet, trust me, he wouldn’t do anything.”

“Good to know,” Hoseok replies. “This is going to sound random, but I got you to laugh.”

“Huh?”

“Since I saw you all I wanted to do was make you laugh. I didn’t realize it would be so soon.”

Hyungwon’s cheeks flame up and he finds it suddenly embarrassing to look at Hoseok. “O-oh. It’s...uh...It’s actually easy to, um, make me laugh. I-I don’t stop on-once I start.”

Hoseok chuckles affectionately and leans in a little. “Good to know.” 

Just then, Dongwoo and his friends ride up to them and stop. The former looks Hoseok up and down with an unimpressed look before turning to the taller. “Remember, Hyungwon, we’ll be keeping an eye on you.” 

Woohyun and Hodong snicker and then they’re riding off. Hyungwon watches them with the same anger as before growing in him. He can feel Hoseok’s eyes on him so he glances down and smiles softly at him. He hates the worry he sees in the older's eyes.

“Do you know them?”

“They’re not important.” Hyungwon says nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about them.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok’s frowning now and annoyance races through Hyungwon. Not at the older boy, but at the three who had to ruin the mood.

“Positive. Now let’s go. I’ve been dying for this seafood ramen all day.” 

Hoseok gives a small smile and nods. “Okay!” 

 

They find a ramen restaurant pretty easily and sit down next to each other on the counter. Hoseok is trying hard not to bounce in his seat with excitement. First he got Hyungwon to laugh and now they’re eating together. _It’s like a real date!_

Next to him, Hyungwon seems as he always does, calm and collected. He looks tired, in fact every time Hoseok has seen him he looks tired. He figures that maybe that’s just how he always is and lets it slide. Despite that he makes a mental note of it as well. He wants to know if his soulmate isn’t getting the proper amount of rest needed.

“I’m going to get a large bowl, what about you?” Hyungwon asks looking over the menu.

Hoseok is about to say large as well but then he remembers what Shownu had told him. Hyungwon always orders more than he eats. “I’ll get a medium.”

“Oh, let’s get cokes too,” Hyungwon murmurs and then catches himself. “Ah, sorry, do you like coke?”

The older nods with a content smile. “Coke is perfect. Should we get any sides?”

“Mmm. I’m okay without some. So you can get some if you want.”

Hoseok only nods and takes the menu from the younger when it’s handed to him. Once he figures out what he wants, Hoseok grabs the electronic pad in front of them and they begin putting in their order. Hyungwon puts in the things he wants and then they send it in. 

As they wait, Hoseok sneaks a glance at Hyungwon and his eyes land on the scabbed and red scrapes on the younger’s hands. He feels his eyes widen and a protective nature fills him up. Reaching out, he takes one of Hyungwon’s hands and turns it so the palm faces up. With his other hand he gently trace over the scrapes. “What happened?!”

Hyungwon jolts at the contact but then shivers at the feeling of Hoseok’s hands. He doesn’t answer right away and Hoseok looks up to find Hyungwon watching him with a slightly cautious look. Slowly, Hoseok sets Hyungwon’s hand back down and pulls away.

“Sorry,” he murmurs.

The apology has Hyungwon blinking out of his thoughts and tentatively reaching out to hold his hand again. Hoseok blushes but smiles down at their hands. Hyungwon’s fingers are so nimble and long they almost engulf his own. Lost in his thoughts, he turns Hyungwon’s hand around and traces his finger along his name on the younger’s wrist. Seeing it there, makes Hoseok feel happy. He’s so zoned out that when Hyungwon speaks it startles him. “I was pushed last night.”

“Pushed? Who pushed you?” Hoseok frowns, suddenly feeling like cold water is drenching him. “Was it the three guys at your school? What were they talking about when they said they’d be ‘keeping an eye on you’?”

Hoseok watches Hyungwon brush back his hair with his free hand, revealing his handsome features. “Honestly, I wasn’t going to tell you, because it’s really no big deal. I don’t want you to worry, but I also can’t find it in me to lie to you. I meant it earlier when I said they’re not important. They’ll get bored of whatever it is they think they’re doing soon enough.

“Besides,” he continues. “I’ll be out of that school in a few months so there’s no reason for me to dwell on it.”

Hoseok tries to be assured by Hyungwon’s unbothered tone but can’t help the warmth that rises in his eyes. “But..still, if you’re being harassed…”

Hyungwon must catch the wobbliness in Hoseok’s voice because his head snaps over and his eyes widen as the first tears roll down Hoseok’s cheeks.  
“Why are you crying?” 

Letting go of Hyungwon’s hand, Hoseok wipes at his cheeks as he flushes with embarrassment. “I’m sorry...I cry really easily. A-and the thought of you having to go through that…”

A new wave of tears comes through and Hyungwon begins to look panicked. Just then a waitress stops by to deliver their food and gives a curious and worried look at Hoseok before placing the food in front of them and then hastily leaving. 

Hyungwon grabs napkins and pulls Hoseok’s hands away from his face to gently pat and rub at his cheeks. As he does so, Hoseok sniffles and watches Hyungwon’s face. The younger has a mixture of confusion and amusement on his features. When he finishes drying off Hoseok’s cheeks he leans back with the shadow of a smile on his lips. 

“How cute.”

Hoseok blushes and turns away, pulling his ramen bowl to rest in front of him with a pout. “Just eat your food.”

Hyungwon laughs again and Hoseok fills with warmth. The younger pops open a coke and slides it to Hoseok before opening one for himself. The two of them share shy smiles and Hoseok can feel a wall around Hyungwon coming down. 

 

Just as Shownu had said, Hyungwon didn’t finish his large bowl of ramen and in the end Hoseok took the rest of it. With full bellies they leave the ramen shop and walk quietly for a moment. Hoseok points out a few things in store windows that catch his eye and Hyungwon just nods along in interest.

At one point, Hoseok catches Hyungwon staring at an ice cream shop and smile. “You want to get some ice cream?” 

Hyungwon drags his eyes from the shop to Hoseok and blushes a little. “Can we?”

“Of course!” 

Hoseok gingerly takes the younger’s hands, careful not to bump the scrapes and pulls him along to the ice cream shop. Inside, pastel pink and mint decorations line the walls. There are small tables throughout the shop and cute little ice cream shaped lights dangle over the display counter. 

Hyungwon makes his way over and studies the flavors they offer. Hoseok steps up next to him, still holding his hand and looks through them. They have everything from plain vanilla and chocolate to cookies & cream and even a lavender flavor. The girl behind the counter greets them with a smile and then patiently waits for them to choose. 

Hoseok decides to go with a plain vanilla flavor. Hyungwon on the other hand taste tests a few before deciding on the cappuccino flavor. Hoseok begins to pay but Hyungwon beats him to it, pulling out his debit card and handing it over in a flash. When the older gives Hyungwon a pout the other only shrugs. “You paid for ramen.” 

With their ice cream cones in hand, they exit the shop. Hoseok is itching to hold Hyungwon’s hand again but the younger holding his cone with both hands and he doesn’t want to disrupt him.  
“So, you totally don’t have to answer this,” Hoseok starts a little shyly. “But Shownu said you used to model.”

Hoseok peeks over and Hyungwon is just barely blushing. “Kind of, yeah. Um, I was scouted on the streets in middle school and did a few shoot for local places. Haven’t done any since though, sometimes I get a few offers but they’re starting to lessen.”

“Is there a reason you don’t? You seem like you’d be very good at it.”

Hyungwon focuses on his ice cream cone for a moment, his eyes narrowing in thought. “I mostly did it because my parents didn’t agree with modeling. But you can only rebel so much as a middle schooler before your parent puts their foot down, you know?”

Hoseok notes the slightly bitter tone and remembers that he doesn’t seem to have a good relationship with his parents. He decides to change the subject. “So tell me what kind of dance you and Shownu are working on?”

It seems to be the right direction of conversation because he relaxes again.They sit down on a bench and Hyungwon’s face comes to life as he explains the choreography and how it’s the first piece he’ll be choreographing. He explains how Shownu has helped him when he gets stuck and gives really good advice. Hoseok listens with a gentle smile, slightly surprised by how much he’s talking. But then he recalls that another thing Shownu shared with him was how Hyungwon was very quiet until you found a topic he enjoyed.

Suddenly Hyungwon stops and blushes again. “Oh sorry, I’m talking a lot.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’m happy you’re comfortable enough to talk about things to me. Plus, I like listening to your voice. I don’t know how to explain it but it makes me feel relieved.”

The blush along Hyungwon’s cheeks intensifies and he turns away with an awkward cough. Hoseok giggles and gently nudges Hyungwon’s arm. The taller peeks at him and then rolls his eyes. Suddenly he lights up as if remembering something and then pulls his backpack into his lap. When he struggles to open it with one hand, Hoseok takes his ice cream cone for him. 

“I forgot that I packed this in here for you.” Hyungwon murmurs. He pulls out a folder and then from it, takes out a cream colored envelope. He trades Hoseok the envelope for his ice cream and then puts his bag at his feet. “You don’t have to take it if you’re not interested anymore, though.”

With a curious look, Hoseok opens the envelope and reads the text inviting him to the senior project showcase at Hyungwon’s school. “Of course I’m still interested! Especially after what you just told me. I’m dying to see you perform!”

“That seems like an exaggeration,” Hyungwon says as he begins to catch the melting drops of ice cream before they reach his fingers.

“It’s not.” Hoseok’s voice is resolute as he tucks the invitation into his pocket.

They linger on the bench to finish their treats and then begin walking again. When Hoseok checks the time to see it’s getting late, he smiles up at Hyungwon. “Should I walk you home now? I’m sure you have homework to do and what not.”

“Sure, I hadn’t realized how late it was getting.” Hyungwon turns thoughtful. “Are you sure you wanna walk me home? I live kinda out of the way of everything, I wouldn’t want you to have too long of a trip home.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hoseok reassures. “After everything I learned, I need to make sure you get home safely.”

Hyungwon’s eyes roll, “It’s really not that serious.” 

“It is to me.” Hoseok turns somber. “Hyungwon, we’re not all that close, but as my soulmate, you’re very dear to me, and I’m a very protective person. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you. So please, for my peace of mind, let me make sure you’re safe.”

The younger studies his face, his dark eyes roving over all of Hoseok’s features. Hyungwon’s eyes are so dark and deep, Hoseok finds that he could so easily get lost in them. As Hyungwon stares at him longer, Hoseok begins to fidget, the dark eyes on him making his heart flutter. Finally, Hyungwon sighs and gives a light smile. 

“You’re like...a softer version of another friend I have. Kihyun, my friend, he’s also very protective, but he would’ve used a much...sassier phrasing compared to what you just said.” Hoseok doesn’t really know what to say, instead just nodding and letting Hyungwon think on it some more. The younger chuckles little and nods. “Fine, you can walk me home.”

The walk to Hyungwon’s house is pleasant. They don’t hold hands again, Hyungwon too shy to do so again today, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind, and if he does then he hides it well. As they walk down the sidewalk that leads to the apartment complex, Hyungwon looks up and spots Kihyun once again on the balcony. When Kihyun spots the two figures, he stands and makes motions towards Hyungwon’s apartment.

“Who’s that?” Hoseok asks following his gaze.

“That’s my friend Kihyun I was telling you about earlier,” Hyungwon responds, slightly distracted as he tries to understand Kihyun’s arm gestures. He puts his hands up in an ‘I don’t know’ gesture and shrugs. Even from the ground, Hyungwon can see the exasperated sigh Kihyun lets out.

Hyungwon and Hoseok watch as Kihyun disappears into his apartment. “He seems interesting.”

“Yeah…” Hyungwon says. He doesn’t understand why but worry has settled in his gut. Kihyun was obviously trying to tell him something important. Suddenly, Hyungwon’s phone dings in his pocket and he digs it out to see a text from Kihyun. _Your dad is here._

Tilting the phone so Hoseok can’t see it, Hyungwon purses his lips at the message, the content calm that had taken over during their outing was now gone. Clucking his tongue, Hyungwon looks up and gives Hoseok what he hopes to me a relaxed smile. “Thank you for walking me home. I’d offer for you to come up for tea, but I haven’t done any grocery shopping so I’m not sure if I even have any. Um, I’ll text you later, then, bye.”

The words come out rushed and Hoseok looks confused and a little hurt, but Hyungwon’s too distracted to really pay attention. As he’s walking away, Hoseok calls out to him.

“Hyungwon!” His voice rings through the street, and he turns to see Hoseok’s earnest face. “Dream of me!”

Hyungwon blinks at the words in shock, a blush rising up his neck and to his cheeks. He can barely look at Hoseok as he stumbles over his thoughts. “Oh, my God! You’re so cheesy.”

“That’s not a proper response.”

“Fine!” Hyungwon’s blush grows. “I will. Now go!”

Hoseok breaks into the biggest smile as he lets out a goofy laugh and waves goodbye. Hyungwon turns and enters the apartment complex. When he looks out the front door, he sees Hoseok making his way down the street, his hands in his pockets. 

Hyungwon watches him go until he’s turned the corner and disappeared from his view. Feeling completely alone, Hyungwon sighs and turns towards the elevator. When it arrives, he enters the contraption and presses the button for his floor. The higher the elevator rises, the more Hyungwon’s heart begins to race. If it’s just his father then it’ll be fine, but if he’s brought _her_ with him then it’s a whole other story.

Stepping off when the doors open he makes his way to the door and stands in front of it, his hand hesitating on the knob. He can hear the faint sounds of TV and with a deep breath pushes open the door. 

The apartment is dark except for the living room light. Hyungwon quietly slips off his shoes and steps down the hallway. Peeking around the corner he can see his father’s sleeping form on the couch. Only his father. Releasing a sigh of relief, Hyungwon slouches against the wall. After studying his father for a moment, Hyungwon pushes off the wall and retreats to his room. He wonders how long his father will stay until he runs off, leaving him alone again. _Why do they bother trying to keep up the parent facade?_ His phone’s ringtone cuts through his bitter thoughts and Hyungwon answers the phone after seeing Kihyun’s name flash across the screen.

“Everything okay?” Kihyun asks. “My door’s always open if you need to come over again.”

“I’ll be fine, he’s asleep. Thank you though.” 

“Any time. Do you need food?”

“No, I’m still full from today.”

“Oh, right. That reminds me, was that Hoseok you were with?”

Hyungwon plops down at his desk chair and pulls his homework onto the surface. “Yeah. That was him.”

Kihyun is silent for a moment. Hyungwon can vaguely hear the noise of stove fan on and a few clatters from pans. Finally, he hums and when he speaks, Hyungwon can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m glad you’re hanging out with him.”

“Y-yeah...well I have homewo-”

“You know, I’m gonna need to meet him. I can’t have you parading around town with a stranger. We should invite him to dinner.”

“Kihyun..”

“We can invite Hyunwoo too, and if you want your other friends from school can come too. Oh, that’s a good idea-”

Hyungwon picks up a piece of paper and begins to crinkle it into the phone. “Ah, sorry….Kihyun I’m losing you.”

“You brat-”

Hyungwon doesn’t hear anything more, having hung up as soon as he could. He feels warm at the thought of having dinner all together, but then remembers that the last time they got together Jooheon and Changkyun started an impromptu sword fight with the baguettes Kihyun had made. Who knew bread could break a lamp. Laughing lightly at the memory Hyungwon begins his school work. 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s not surprised to find the apartment empty again and a note in the kitchen.

> I left money for groceries.  
>  I’ll check in later.

Hyungwon tosses the note away and pockets the money his father left. With a deep breath to steady himself, Hyungwon leaves for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against the infinite members, they're one of my favorite groups, but I needed names for the characters so eep


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this took forever and a day to get out to you all! I want to thank you all again for your patience and your sweet comments on the update chapter, I really do appreciate them and you all so much~! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes I missed while editing.
> 
> Also, the formatting got a little wacky and so there may be some like randomly italicized sentences throughout. If you find one I'm really sorry lol I'm still trying to figure out this website honestly...

Hyungwon shows up for school tired and more than ready to crawl back into bed. The money from his father weighs heavy in his pocket. His bad mood is pushed aside however when he sees Changkyun’s scowling face.

“Kyun? What’s wrong?” 

The younger, who had been waiting at their usual spot looks up and rolls his eyes. “Jooheon.”

Hyungwon frowns. He’s know the younger two for so long and arguments between them are rare. “Did something happen?”

Changkyun looks like he’s not going to answer as he nibbles on his lower lip. Hyungwon sits next to him and doesn’t speak, figuring the younger just needs someone nearby. After a moment, however, Changkyun finally whispers, “We’re not Settling. No matter how long I wait, it just won’t happen. And now he’s….I think he likes someone and that someone isn’t me and that hurts _so bad _.”__

__Hyungwon inhales a large breath, taking a moment to piece together a response, and slowly releases it before responding. “Maybe you need to tell him how you feel?” Changkyun begins to scoff but Hyungwon keeps going. “No, really. Try telling him what it is you’re feeling-”_ _

__“And then what? If he likes me back we’ll, what? End up in some temporary relationship always knowing that we’re not supposed to be together. And if he doesn’t, then we just let our friendship die because I had to go and catch feelings for him?”_ _

__“I just thought it may help…”_ _

__“It’s not going to help anything. Why don’t you go focus on trying to accept your own soulmate before dishing out advice.”_ _

__Hyungwon flinches away. Changkyun’s always been the type to give out snappy quips when he’s upset, so Hyungwon’s not surprised. And though it’s true, it still hurts. Last night had been fun, but Hyungwon was still not anywhere close to truly opening up to Hoseok. Releasing another sigh, Hyungwon stands up. “I’ll let you be for a little while.”_ _

__“Wait! Hyungwon I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”_ _

__“It’s fine. Just...I’ll see you at lunch okay?”_ _

__Changkyun looks ready to argue more and Hyungwon gives him a soft smile before turning on his heel and walking away. Before stepping into the school building he looks over his shoulder and sees Changkyun resting his head on the tops of his knees._ _

__In the school, he runs into Jooheon sitting forlornly on the stairs in the front hall. His eyes light up when he sees Hyungwon and he’s jogging forward to latch onto his arm. “Hyung! You talked to Changkyun, right? What did he say? Why’s he mad at me?”_ _

__Hyungwon shrugs. “He didn’t really tell me. But you know how Changkyun is when he’s upset. I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”_ _

__Jooheon frowns and continues talking. “I’m pretty sure it’s something I did last night. But I can’t figure it out.”_ _

__Hyungwon begins to walk forward and Jooheon walks with him still holding onto his arm. “Well, what all happened last night?”  
“We went to the game center like we usually do and met up with this guy named Minhyuk who’s there a lot. He helps me beat hard levels in the games we play and gives me good tips. He invited us to get food with him and I said sure but Changkyun got upset and stormed off.”_ _

__“Don’t you guys always get tteokbokki afterwards? Maybe he got upset because you accepted without talking to him about it?”_ _

__Jooheon pauses. “He got mad over rice cakes?”_ _

__Hyungwon wants to roll his eyes. “Sure, let’s say that.”_ _

__The younger lights up, “Then I’ll just run off at lunch and buy him some for later! Thanks Hyungwonnie!” And then he’s off, running down the hallways. He makes it almost all the way to his class before being stopped by a teacher and scolded._ _

__Hyungwon watches for a moment before he lets out an affectionate scoff and enters his classroom. There’s a few students in the room already, some huddled together to chat and some finishing up homework as quickly as possible._ _

__Once he plops down in his chair, Jackson turns around in his seat and gives him a pleading look. “Please let me look at your Math homework.”_ _

__Nearby Jinyoung laughs and JB looks up from where he has his head resting on his desk to see what's so funny. “Don’t give it to him Hyungwon. We told him multiple times last night to do it and now he has to face the consequences.”_ _

__“Be quiet, Jinyoung! Don’t bring innocent bystanders into this,” Jackson snaps back._ _

__“You brought him in when you asked for his homework.” JB yawns, throwing an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders._ _

__Jackson grumbles under his breath and whirls back around in his chair, arms crossed like a child. Hyungwon laughs a little and pulls out his math worksheet. Gently, he taps Jackson’s arm with it and the other looks over at him with a look of pure gratefulness._ _

__“You’re spoiling him Chae,” Jinyoung laughs._ _

__Hyungwon only shrugs. “He doesn’t realize I’m keeping track. I’ll be requesting payment by the end of the year.”_ _

__Jackson whirls around with an aghast look. Both JB and Jinyoung burst into laughter and Jinyoung flashes Hyungwon a thumbs up. Hyungwon grins at Jackson and motions for him to keep copying. Jackson looks doubtful for a moment before turning back and getting back to work._ _

__The classroom doors open again and three familiar figures stalk in. Hyungwon can’t decide if he wants to scoff or groan at Dongwoo and his lackies' appearance. Their presence pulls the attention of everyone in the room, as is the norm when unfamiliar students come sauntering in. They zero in on Hyungwon and walk towards him with smirks. Because of the way the aisles are set up they partially include Jackson’s desk in their little intimidation circle. Jackson looks up in confusion and spares a glance at Hyungwon._ _

__“What do you need now?” Hyungwon asks. He’s annoyed with their behavior - has been since they insulted Hoseok._ _

__“We need some cash.” Myungsoo, says picking up one of the pencils Hyungwon had laid out on his desk. He begins to twirl it between his fingers. “We figured we’d ask our new friend to help us out.”_ _

__Jackson looks up at them again. He frowns at the younger students. “Is that anyway to talk to your senior in school?”_ _

__“Shut up, we weren’t talking to you, foreigner.” Dongwoo snaps. Jackson only frowns. “Just go back to where you came from.”_ _

__“Get out,” JB’s voice suddenly cuts through the air. Everyone turns to where Jinyoung and JB are sitting and glaring. “Are you lost? Should I show you the way to your classes?”_ _

__Hodong scoffs, “We’re not scared of you lowlife third-years. Besides we have business here.”_ _

__Hyungwon sighs and fishes out the grocery money from his pocket. He holds it up and Dongwoo snatches it with a mean grin. “Hey, thanks, friend.”_ _

__Jackson looks at Hyungwon in slight disbelief but the taller ignores him. Dongwoo tosses Hyungwon's pencil away and then leads his friends out. Myungsoo sends a kick at Jackson’s chair jostling him. At the action JB springs up from his chair and glares daggers at the younger kids. They pretend to cower away before bursting into laughter and leaving the room._ _

__“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asks Jackson. The other nods and meets Hyungwon’s gaze with a slight frown._ _

__“If you give them what you want they’ll just harass you more. They’ll learn that you’re easy to walk all over."_ _

__Hyungwon only shrugs. “It’s no big deal. We graduate soon, I won’t have to put up with them in a few months.”_ _

__Jackson purses his lips in deep thought. Jinyoung’s voice cuts through then as he also pulls JB back down to sit in his chair. “He’s right, Hyungwon. You should talk to the teachers about this…”_ _

__“I’ll think about it…” Hyungwon replies. But even thinking about it seems like too much effort for this. Hyungwon doesn’t want to pay them any mind._ _

__“Whether or not you do, I’m keeping an eye on them,” JB mutters. Jinyoung gives his soulmate a reassuring look and a soft shoulder bump._ _

__Jackson turns back in his seat and finishes copying Hyungwon’s homework before returning it. Before class starts he gives Hyungwon a worried but nice smile over his shoulder. Hyungwon returns it with a quirk of his lip._ _

__*****_ _

__At lunch, Hyungwon looks out the window to see Jooheon booking it out the entrance gates and down the small hill. He scoffs under his breath with a shake of his head. Jackson looks over with raised brows, “What’s up?”_ _

__“Just Jooheon being kind of slow on the uptake.”_ _

__“Is this about his friend Changkyun? He was blowing up my phone last night asking for good ways to apologize.”_ _

__“Let’s just say there are feelings going over a certain someone’s head.”_ _

__Jackson gives a sympathetic wince. “Poor Changkyun.” He grabs his lunch bag and gives Hyungwon a wave over his shoulder as he leaves the room with Jinyoung and JB._ _

__Hyungwon grabs his own lunch bag and when he steps out of the classroom he finds Changkyun standing on the opposite side of the hall. He’s scuffing his foot against the tiled floor and when Hyungwon’s shoes tease his peripheral, the younger’s head snaps up._ _

__Changkyun rushes forward and grabs onto Hyungwon’s sleeve. “Hyung! I need to apologize again. I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier, especially when I know you have your reasons for being hesitant with Hoseok hyung.”_ _

__“Kyun, I said it was fine.”_ _

__“But it’s not!” Changkyun’s earnest expression catches Hyungwon a little off guard. The older looks away and bites gently on the inside of his cheek. Changkyun’s grip tightens on Hyungwon’s sleeve. “I’m really, truly sorry.”_ _

__“Jooheon’s running off to get you tteokbokki,” Hyungwon suddenly changes the subject. He’s never been good with emotional situations and this one was starting to get out of hand. Changkyun looks like he’s ready to argue the change of topic but catches himself and instead rolls his eyes._ _

__“That dummy.” Letting go of Hyungwon, Changkyun steps away and crosses his arms. “The closest stand is like, what, twelve blocks away? There’s no way he’ll make it back in time.”_ _

__“Well, maybe seeing him locked out of the school will bring a momentary joy to you in your anger towards him?”_ _

__Changkyun turns thoughtful as if the idea doesn’t sound so bad, but it doesn’t last long. His shoulders droop and he sighs. “Not when I know he has an important math test right after lunch."_ _

__“Well there’s nothing much you can do now. Unless you call him and tell him to turn back.”_ _

__“His phone is always on silent, he wouldn’t hear it.”_ _

__“Not always,” Hyungwon says without really thinking. “He has a ringtone set for you.”_ _

__“Wait what?” Changkyun turns to look at Hyungwon. “Jooheon doesn’t use his ringtones.”_ _

__“No,” Hyungwon agrees. “But he has one for you.”_ _

__Instead of answering, Changkyun immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials out a number. Pressing the phone to his ear, Changkyun begins to pace. Hyungwon watches him for a moment before plopping down on the floor, back against the wall._ _

__“Hey, you idiot,” Changkyun opens the conversation. “Get your butt back here. If you run to the tteokbokki stand you’ll never make it back for your test.”_ _

__Hyungwon begins to pull out his lunch when his own phone vibrates in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees it’s a message from Hoseok._ _

__Opening the text, Hyungwon reads it and immediately breaks into a blush.__

> __I hope you dreamed of me ;)_ _

__  
_Hyungwon doesn’t even know how to respond to that. Last night, when the words he’d called out to Hoseok caught up to him he had stuffed his face into his pillow and let out a strangled shout. And now he had to deal with the repercussions._

__The sounds of Changkyun huffing and plopping down next to him, pull Hyungwon out of his thoughts. “Is he coming back?”_ _

__“No. That dummy insisted and hung up.”_ _

__Hyungwon chuckles a little and hands half of his sandwich to Changkyun. The younger takes it with a thankful noise and takes a bite. “Look at us, alone and eating a, what is this?”_ _

__“It’s just jelly.”_ _

__“Dude, you’re eating a jelly sandwich for lunch? What else do you have?”_ _

__“That’s really it.” Hyungwon pulls his lunch into his lap. “I have apple slices.”_ _

__“Go grocery shopping.”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__Changkyun’s quiet for a moment. Hyungwon takes a tentative bite from his sandwich and catches Changkyun looking at him in his peripheral. The younger finally sighs and takes another bite of his half. “I got a new armor for my character last night.”_ _

__Relief fills Hyungwon at the lighter topic. “Really? That’s cool. Could I see it sometime?”_ _

__“Yeah, but you’re not allowed to play again. I’m still trying to recover from when you let those bandits steal everything from me.”_ _

__“I already told you, they came out of nowhere.”_ _

__The younger sighs but they fall back into a light conversation for a little bit. They share the apple slices, and are just about finished when the warning bell rings. Changkyun takes in a breath through his teeth but suddenly there’s the sound of slapping shoes on the tiled floors. Hyungwon and Changkyun look over to see Jooheon coming to a halt in front of them, a take out container in his hands._ _

__He holds it out to Changyun, his face scrunched and breathing labored. Changkyun stands and takes the container only for Jooheon to lay on the floor to catch his breath. A few students making their way to class stop to look before moving on. Hyungwon watches in amusement as Changkyun gently prods Jooheon with his foot._ _

__“Don’t die, you need to pass that test.”_ _

__“Shut..up…” Jooheon pants. He throws an arm over his eyes. “Do...you forgive...me?”_ _

__The looks that crosses Changkyun’s face is a mixture of a blush and exasperation. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t do that again, we could’ve gone after school.”_ _

__Jooheon stills for a moment as if he never even thought of that. Finally, he groans an sits up, ruffling his hair. Both Changkyun and Hyungwon watch as the other stands up and silently marches off to class. Changkyun lets out a snort. “Thanks for the tteokbokki! Are we going to the arcade again?”_ _

__Joohoen only looks over his shoulder long enough to send a glare and a nod their way. Changkyun laughs again before holding out a hand for Hyungwon. The taller stands and dusts himself off before bending down and grabbing his lunch bag._ _

__“Come with us,” Changkyun says. “You don’t have dance practice today right? Just come with us, and then afterwards I can drop you off at the grocery store personally..”_ _

__Hyungwon knows Changkyun still feels awkward for snapping at him. Hyungwon reaches forward and flicks the side of Changkyun’s neck. “Sure, kid. Now go to class.”_ _

__The younger flinches and grips the side of his neck. With a pout, he gives Hyungwon a soft shove with his shoulder and then wanders off. Hyungwon watches him for a moment before entering his class again._ _

__*****__

__

__

After school, Jooheon and Changkyun enter Hyungwon’s class to wait for him to pack up. Jooheon is joking around with Jackson before the latter leaves with his friends. Once packed up, Hyungwon tags along with the younger two and they make their way out of the school and past the entrance gate.  


They make it to the arcade quickly, having waited for the rest of the students to leave so the bus stops weren’t so packed. The arcade is bustling, multiple people ranging from middle school students to adult, have filled the room. Different game music mixes together to make an almost headache inducing din.  


Hyungwon has played games of all sorts before but he’s never been as into it as his friends. He follows Changkyun and Jooheon to the computers and suddenly the latter lights up. “Oh! Minhyuk hyung!”  


Nearby Changkyun sighs in slight annoyance. Hyungwon watches his youngest friend before looking to see the man Jooheon has run off too. He watches Jooheon interact with him with a large smile and Hyungwon easily puts it together that this is the person Changkyun believes Jooheon likes.  


Hyungwon reaches out and ruffles Changkyun’s hair. “C’mon, lemme see that armor you got.”  


Changkyun beams and nods before pulling Hyungwon over to a set of empty computers. While Changkyun logs into his account, Hyungwon logs into a temporary account. They meet up in the town square of the world they’ve spawned in and Changkyun proceeds to show Hyungwon all that the armor can do.  


He’s in the middle of a detailed description when Jooheon hauls over the other man to them. “Hyungwon! This is our other friend Minhyuk. Minhyuk this is Hyungwon, he’s the other third of our group.”  


Hyungwon looks over and meets the eyes of the man. His hair is a deep black and Hyungwon isn’t entirely sure if it’s his natural color or dyed. His eyes are piercing yet soft with the smile he’s giving him. He’s tall and lean and Hyungwon thinks he’s attractive before realizing he also looks familiar.  


Minhyuk must think the same because his eyes widen a little. “Have we met before?”  


Hyungwon shakes his head. “I don’t think so, but you look familiar.”  


The other starts to say something before realization hits him. “You know Shownu hyung! He has a photo of the two of you on a trip sitting on his desk!” Suddenly his face lights up even brighter and Hyungwon’s amazed that was even possible. It's like this man is made of literal sunshine and happiness. “That means you’re Hoseokkie’s soulmate! Oh my God! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Shownu hyung talks about your dancing all the time and now that Hoseok’s sprung on you all I hear about is you. It’s so nice to finally get a face to the name!”  


Hyungwon blinks at the large amount of speech that was just thrown at him. Changkyun, who had been ignoring the conversation now looks up after pausing his game. Jooheon is looking back and forth between Minhyuk and Hyungwon in shock.  


“Ah, Hyunwoo’s mentioned a friend named Minhyuk a few times.”  


Minhyuk rushes forward and looks at Hyungwon with a big grin. As if Hyungwon hadn’t spoken, he says, “Wow! Hoseokkie was serious when he said how cute you are!”  


The words make Hyungwon blush and he turns away to hide his expression from Minhyuk. It must not work because the older lets out an amused chuckle. Continuing to showcase his quick conversation skills Minhyuk turns to Jooheon in excitement. “Hey! You beat the dungeon level, that means we can move onto the ocean level!”  


The younger nods in matching excitement. “Let’s do it!”  


The two are suddenly running off leaving Changkyun and Hyungwon alone once more. The former unpauses his game and goes back to what he was doing with a cluck of his tongue. Hyungwon smiles sympathetically. “Kyun, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Hyunwoo talks about how friendly Minhyuk is all the time and the few misunderstandings it’s caused. I’m sure it’s just friendship between them.”  


Changkyun only hums under his breath. Hyungwon grins and flicks Changkyun’s neck again. The younger thrashes suddenly and glares at the older with a pout. As he turns back to his game, Hyungwon laughs and mutters a soft, “Cute.”  


A few hours go by as they play games amongst each other. When stomachs start to grumble, Minhyuk offers to treat the younger boys to food. Jooheon looks at Changkyun and Hyungwon with hope and they agree to the meal. Minhyuk cheers and pulls out his phone. “Let’s invite Shownu hyung and Hoseok!”  


Before Hyungwon can even blink, Minhyuk’s pushed dial and put it on speaker phone. The taller feels panic race through him, if it were Changkyun or Jooheon he would’ve snatched the phone and hung up. But he can’t do that to an older stranger. And even if he did, wouldn’t it look bad if Hyungwon didn’t want his own soulmate to join them?  


“Oh! Shownu hyung! Guess who I ran into?”  


“Hmm? Who?”  


“You’re cute dongsaeng Hyungwon and his friends!”  


There’s shuffling on the other end and suddenly a new voice comes through. “Minhyuk? Did you say Hyungwon? Are you really with Hyungwon right now?”  


Jooheon gives Hyungwon a teasing look and a suggestive bump of the elbow. Changkyun doesn’t say anything but when Hyungwon spares him a glance, he sees the younger bite his lower lip to stop his laughter from coming through.  


Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon triumphantly and gives a noise of verification. “Yup! You’re right Hoseokkie, he’s very cute.”  


Hyungwon wants to disappear into the ground.  


“Don’t say that loudly what if he hears you! I don’t want him to think I’m a weirdo.”  


Minhyuk laughs, “Not only can he hear me, but he can hear you as well.”  


There’s silence on the line and then a thump as if the phone had been dropped. A muffled swear word comes through and that breaks Jooheon, his laughter filling the air. There’s more shuffling and soon Hyunwoo is speaking again. “Sorry about that. Hoseok just freaked out and ran into the bathroom.”  


“I did a surprise speaker call.”  


“You’re evil.”  


Minhyuk grins and releases a happy noise. “We’re gonna go eat at that new sushi restaurant, do you two wanna join us?”  


“That sounds great actually. Hoseok and I were just trying to find take out. We can meet you all there.”  


“Sounds good! See ya soon, hyung!”  


Minhyuk hangs up with a pleased expression and turns to look at everyone, "This is gonna be so fun! Huh? What’s wrong Hyungwon?”  


Everyone turns to look at him and Hyungwon realizes his face must still be in a shock expression. “It’s...it’s nothing…”  


Minhyuk accepts the answer with a shrug and then enters a new conversation with Jooheon. Changkyun shuffles closer to Hyungwon and intertwines their arms. “The more you’re around him, the easier it’ll be.”  


“I know...but still….”  


“Jooheon, Hyunwoo hyung, and I will be right there with you. If anything goes wrong we’ll help you out. You’ll be okay, Hyungwon.”  


The taller feels pathetic and guilty for reacting this way. He spent yesterday with his soulmate and really thoroughly enjoyed it and now yet now he’s acting terrified. Memories of the text Hoseok sent him come back and a new feeling pops up into his chest. He remembers then that he never sent a reply and wants to bury his face into his hands. 

****

Hoseok fidgets the whole walk. Hyunwoo casts him a worried look before asking, “Are you okay?”  


“No. Hyungwon thinks I’m a weirdo..”  


Hyunwoo frowns. “Why would he think that?”  


WIth a huff Hoseok scuffs his foot. “I got a little flirty last night, but nothing I thought was too bad and he went along with it so I figured it was okay. But then I risked it and sent a follow up text and he never answered and then Minhyuk said Hyungwon could hear the conversation and oh my god, he hates me.”  


Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Hoseok, it’ll be fine. Hyungwon was probably just caught off guard if he didn’t answer. Plus it’s not unheard of for him to just forget to reply, he’s done it to me too many times to count honestly. Also, Hyungwon’s shy but trust me when I say this, you’d know if he thought you were weird.”  


Hoseok only groans and shoves his hands into his pockets with a stubborn pout. They rounded the corner and the sushi restaurant came into view. As they entered the building, Hyunwoo spotted the group first and pointed them out. Hoseok looked over to see Minhyuk waving enthusiastically. Next to him sat Jooheon and next to him sat Changkyun. Across from Minhyuk sat a person that Hoseok quickly identified as Hyungown.  


The taller spun around in his chair. He made eye contact with Hyunwoo first and gave his friend a welcoming smile. Soon after, his eyes slid to Hoseok. The older watched as Hyungwon’s cheeks reddened slightly and his expression turned shy and almost turtle-like.  


“H-hey…”  


The smile that bloomed across Hoseok’s face was quick to appear. Seeing Hyungwon he immediately forgot about any insecurities he had and moved to sit next to the younger. “Hi.”  


Hyungwon’s smile grew a little and he nodded. “Hi.”  


“Oh my God! You two are adorable!!”  


Hoseok has never wanted to tape Minhyuk’s mouth shut more than now. Hyungwon’s eyes went wide before he whirled around and looked down at his hands now wringing each other in too much thought. Hoseok wanted to reach out and reassure his soulmate that it was okay, but refrained.  


Instead he turned a sharp look at Minhyuk, who looked confused at the younger’s sudden change in attitude. On Hoseok’s other side, Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Hyungwon, I came up with something for the choreography that I think might work with that last verse. I’m not sure though because I haven’t actually tried it with the music, but I can show you tomorrow.”  


Hyungwon looks up, eyes enthusiastic. “That sounds good!”  


“I can’t wait to see this performance, hyung!” Jooheon says excitedly. “You’re going to be amazing!”  


“He’s doing really good,” Hyunwoo nods. “I think this experience is really doing wonders for Hyungwon’s confidence.”  


Hyungwon is redder than a tomato, Hoseok going back and forth in paying attention to the other’s conversation and keeping an eye on the younger. Changkyun scoffs lightheartedly.  


“Confidence is the last thing Hyungwon needs.” Not looking up from the menu the youngest continues. “It was only a few weeks ago that he was saying he was the best looking amongst me, Jooheon, and him.”  


Jooheon laughs but nods. “He said it so nonchalantly too.”  


“And out of nowhere.”  


“Would you two shut up,” Hyungwon hisses across the table. The youngest two respond with both sticking their tongues out and grinning. Hyungwon shoots Hoseok a wary glance and the older returns it with a smile.  


“I think you’re the best looking too, Hyungwon.”  


The named man’s eyes go wide and he settles back into his seat with blazing cheeks. "The three of you are impossible." 

Hoseok lets his smile turn into a full grin. Gently, Hoseok reaches out and takes Hyungwon’s hand. The younger tenses a little at the sudden contact, but lets the older intertwine their fingers. Sitting up a little straighter in his seat, Hoseok beams when Hyungwon sneaks a peek at him.  


He looks a little embarrassed but Hoseok can see a small twinge of acceptance and that little bit is enough to make Hoseok feel as if he’s won a marathon.  


Hoseok thinks to himself, _It’s slow going, but I as long as he’s here I’m okay_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about going back and reworking the story. not sure yet, but if I did I would just be fixing little storyline things and adding more to try and get the feeling I really wanted for this story. but for now I'm just gonna keep going forward with it. 
> 
> thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments I really, really appreciate it! :D 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be done for Hyungwon's bday but you can tell that didn't go as planned OTL 
> 
> it was a hasty edit so I apologize for any mistakes left in there!

When their dinner comes to an end, the group all leave together. No one’s said anything but they all move as a group in a random direction. Hoseok keeps an eye on Hyungwon from over his shoulder. The younger hasn’t said much this evening and he looks pretty tired. A few times, Hoseok will catch Shownu also peeking at the younger; his expression thoughtful and a little curious. 

After a little bit of walking through the city streets, Hoseok catches Minhyuk giving him a stern look and motioning towards Hyungwon. Hoseok looks at him with a wide-eyed look. _What do you want me to do?_ Minhyuk makes a talking motion with his hand and gives him one more pointed glare before turning back to Shownu and speaking with a big grin. 

A little taken aback, and almost doubting the exchange had even happened, Hoseok inches his way towards Hyungwon where he’s talking with Changkyun, Joohoen having run up front to talk with Minhyuk. Changkyun and Hyungwon are speaking in hushed whispers, and the youngest looks slightly irritated as he watches something up front. 

When Hoseok gets close enough to hear however, Changkyun swats Hyungwon’s arm and the taller looks over to meet Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok learned the very first time he looked into those eyes, that it was so easy to get lost in them. Almost scarily so. And this time is no different. Even with the very noticeable sleepiness in his eyes, they sparkle in the street lights and have a certain clearness to them that Hoseok’s never seen in anyone else’s eyes. 

Hoseok barely notices that both Hyungwon and Changkyun are quick to end whatever conversation they were having before the younger runs up to presumably join Jooheon. He hasn’t known the youngest two very long but he can already tell they’re practically inseparable. 

Hyungwon gives Hoseok that small smile before glancing down. The smile drops but only for a moment before he glances away, laughter dancing in his eyes and his lips quirking.

“What?”

“N-nothing,” he coughs into his fist before regaining his composure and meeting Hoseok’s eyes again. Hoseok pouts and Hyungwon lets out a soft chuckle from his chest. 

“Seriously, what is it?” 

Hyungwon bites the inside of his cheek before pointing downwards at Hoseok’s feet. “You have mismatched socks on.”

Hoseok looks down and sure enough, peeking over the tops of his shoes he sees a sock with a ramen noodle pattern on it and the other is a bright blue. A blush climbs Hoseok’s cheeks and he wants to hide away. But suddenly there’s the bubbling of laughter and before he can really tell what’s happening, Hyungwon is bursting into giggles. His eyes are completely shut and his cheeks are puffing up from his wide smile. It’s such a full sound, different from the first laugh he heard from Hyungwon. Hoseok watches in astonishment as Hyungwon braces his hands over his stomach and tilts his head back.

Hoseok looks back at his other friends and finds the rest of them looking back too. With a smile, Jooheon calls to them, “What’s so funny?”

“I-I don’t know he just started cracking up.”

Shownu grins with a shake of his head. “Yeah, he’s never gonna stop now.”

“H-his socks d-don’t match,” Hyungwon chokes out through his laugh, one hand over his mouth. 

Changkyun releases a sigh, “That’s what pushed you over the edge?!”

“Ramen socks,” Hyungwon adds. He laughs again.

Next to Shownu, Minhyuk sputters out a laugh. There’s a slap at Hoseok’s shoulder and he jolts to see Hyungwon clasping at his shoulder. A few bystanders give them side glances but Hoseok is completely entranced by Hyungwon’s joyful expression. He’d never expect something as small as mismatched socks to set someone off on a laughing kick like this. 

“You’re gonna be stuck with him like this for a while, Hoseok hyung,” Changkyun said. 

“Me?” 

“Yup, Jooheon and I have to go, we are after all just measly high schoolers.”

“Bye Hyungwonnie! We’ll see you tomorrow,” Jooheon calls over his shoulder as the youngest two say their goodbyes to Minhyuk and Shownu and then wander off. Shownu then walks over to Hyungwon and leads him to an empty chair in front of a now closed cafe. Hoseok follows after them, almost as if he’s being pulled by the sound of the younger’s laughter. 

“He’ll be fine in a little bit,” Shownu grins. “Just once he gets it all out, he’ll be pretty tired.”

“I’ll watch him,” Hoseok said, never taking his eyes off Hyungwon as the younger continues to laugh. Shownu nods and then claps Hoseok’s shoulder once.

“I think Minhyuk is spending the night so when you get home don’t trip over his big feet in the living room.”

“I heard that!” Minhyuk calls. 

Shownu chuckles and then says his goodbyes before making his way back to Minhyuk. Hoseok watches them for a moment as they leave and then pulls the other chair at the table closer to Hyungwon’s. The younger’s laughter has died down to soft giggles, the scene in from of Hoseok is so absolutely adorable he just wants time to freeze.

He wants Hyungwon to always be this happy and carefree. He wants Hyungwon to let his guard down and show him who he truly is. Hoseok is perfectly fine with being patient, he knows it’s unrealistic to expect a relationship from a complete stranger after only a few days of a soulmate bond being sprung on them. But he wants Hyungwon to not be afraid, and to know that when he’s ready Hoseok will be there.

Hoseok supposes he could say this all out loud, to actually make the younger aware of his thoughts. But he supposes he’s scared. Scared that if he says these things Hyungwon will flat out reject it, and so for now Hoseok is perfectly content with the ‘getting to know you’ phase they’re still in. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hyungwon asks, wiping away a laughter tear from his eye. His gaze is still full of mirth and a small smile lingers on his face. Hoseok wants to snap a photo; it’s the first time Hyungwon has looked at him with such open tenderness. 

“I’m just thinking.”

“Can you think aloud?”

Hoseok blushes and slowly shakes his head. 

“Not even a tidbit?”

Sighing softly, Hoseok clears his throat. “Um...I like spending time with you.” 

Hyungwon lets out a little scoff. “I’m pretty boring to hang out with.”

“I don’t think so!” Hoseok’s voice picks up a level and he leans forward earnestly. “I think you’re fun!”

“I barely talk.” 

“Not everyone can be as outgoing as Minhyuk.”

Hyungwon gives a smile that seems sad. “I’m sure you’re probably wishing for a better soulmate.”

“Stop,” Hoseok says, adding a little edge to his voice. Hyungwon pauses, eyes lighting up with shock at the tone. Studying the younger’s face he sees the surprise there but also the disbelief. _He truly believes I don’t want him,_ Hoseok thinks to himself. Reaching forward, he takes Hyungwon’s hands in his own and meets Hyungwon’s eyes full on. “Don’t think for one minute I would wish for someone else.”

“You don’t even know me,” Hyungwon mutters.

“But I want to. I’m willing to give this a try but I won’t force anything on you. You wanted to know what I was thinking?” Hoseok waits for Hyungwon to give a nod in response. “Well, I was thinking about how we have all the time to get to know each other. We can take this slow, start as acquaintances and then friends and then...more. Soulmates are someone you should be able to trust and rely on no matter what. I want to be that person for you, and I would cherish it so deeply if you want to be that for me.”

The younger looked almost confused at the words. His eyes trailed down to where Hoseok’s hands were still holding his own. The latter watched quietly as Hyungwon seemed to process everything. Not wanting to interrupt the younger’s thoughts, Hoseok only idly rubbed a thumb against the back of Hyungwon’s hand, letting him know he’s still here. 

“The reason I’m so hesitant is because of my parents…” Hyungwon trails off, a frown of thought appearing on his face. “They...uh...Growing up watching them gave me impressions of the bond that just in these few days you’ve started to change my mind on.” 

He stops again and Hoseok can practically see the gears in his head moving to form the words he needs. “I won’t be very good at it...but if it’s with you, I’m willing to try.”

The latter half of the sentence is practically whispered and Hoseok has to strain his ears to hear it. But when the words register with him, his face lights up into one of the brightest smiles he can muster. Hyungwon’s eyes go wide again and then he’s glancing away, a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Really? Oh my gosh, okay, wow! That...I don’t know just hearing you say that I feel like I could fly.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Hyungwon scoffs a little but Hoseok can see the relief in his face.

“I promise I’ll take it slow, and if I overstep boundaries you have every right to tell me.” 

“Are _you_ sure you want to do this?” Hyungwon asks suddenly shy again. “I suck with interactions and-”

“I don’t care. I want to know what you like and don’t like. What you’re good and bad at. I want to know everything.” 

Hyungwon chuckles then and shakes his head a little. “So persistent. It’s cute.”

Hoseok blushes at the words. Before any more words can be said, a catchy jingle rings through the space between them. Hyungwon pulls away then, leaving Hoseok’s hands cold, and pulls out his phone. “Sorry, it’s my alarm that I set when I go out. I put it at a time that gives me enough time to get home and do homework before I get to bed.”

Hoseok lets his eyes go wide. “Oh God! Homework, I’m so sorry, I’m keeping you out.”

“It’s okay, today I only have a few assignments.”

“Still…”

“Hoseok, it’s fine, really.”

 

The older ends up walking the younger home again, the air between them mostly quiet but comfortable. As they near Hyungwon’s apartment complex they begin to hear a pounding noise. Hyungwon frowns but neither comment on it, thinking nothing of it. That is until they round the corner and see a man slamming his hand on the front door of the complex.

Both boys stop to watch. Hoseok wants to ask if there’s another entrance, he doesn’t want Hyungwon going anywhere near this stranger. But before he can Hyungwon steps forward, his eyes slightly squinted as he tries to see who it is. Hoseok sees the younger’s face go completely pale before casting him a worried glance.

“T-Thanks for walking me home...Um, I’ll see you later, bye!”

“Hyungwon wait-”

“Hyungwon?” a new voice joins the conversation. Both the named boy and Hoseok turn to see the man making his way over in a drunken swagger. As the man grows closer, Hoseok takes a protective step towards his soulmate but momentarily hesitates when he sees the man’s face. His features are familiar and yet different. Hoseok’s seen this face but he’s never seen this man. It’s almost like he could be Hyungwon’s-

“Dad. What are you doing?” Hyungown asks, voice suddenly impassive and stare blank. 

The man gives a tired and drunk smile. “My son! You! You’ve arrived! H-help your old man in, I...I...uh...I can’t f’nd my keys.”

Hyungwon releases a sigh and Hoseok turns back to see the younger rub at his eyes in annoyance. The younger's posture is suddenly tense and heavy as if an invisible weight has been added to his shoulders. Looking up, he gives Hoseok a failed attempt at a smile. 

“Hoseok, you should go,” Hyungwon mutters. Hoseok casts a look at Hyungwon's father before flicking his gaze back to his soulmate.

“Hoseok?! Who’s that?” Hyungwon’s father exclaims. His unfocused eyes land on Hoseok with a narrowed look. Slowly his eyes trails down to Hoseok’s bare wrist where Hyungwon’s name sits contrasting against his pale skin. The narrowed gaze doesn’t last long before that drunken smile is back. He bursts into laughter suddenly, the sound almost mocking him, and Hyungwon steps around Hoseok to lead his father back towards the apartment. Hoseok catches sight of the younger’s face and sees it’s red in humiliation. 

“Do you need help getting him inside?” Hoseok asks following after them.

Hyungwon barely looks over his shoulder. “No. Go home Hoseok.”

The curt tone he uses makes Hoseok pause with a frown on his face. Everytime they’re able to take a step forward, there’s an obstacle that makes them take two steps back. Hoseok doesn’t follow any further but he does watch until the duo makes it into the complex. There’s a flicker of a light turning on above head that catches Hoseok’s attention. 

Standing on a balcony, Hoseok sees the man from the night before. Kihyun was what Hyungwon called him. Kihyun stands on his balcony, his elbow resting on the railing and his chin propped on his fist. Even on the ground, Hoseok can see Kihyun’s eyes on him. Hesitantly, Hoseok gives a wave and Kihyun returns it with a nod of his head before standing up straight and entering his apartment.

 

Hyungwon huffs as he drops his father’s body onto his bed. His father groans and rolls over to his back. He chuckles to himself over nothing and then crawls under the blankets and passes out. Hyungwon stares down at him for a moment before clicking his tongue and leaving him alone. 

Standing in his living room, Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair. The humiliation of Hoseok having to his his dad like this is still fresh and running through his body. He's sure the older is walking home grateful to be leaving that scene. Hyungwon's also sure he only offered to help out of pity. _Who wants to be apart of this?_ Hyungwon shakes away the negative thoughts. _No. We just had that talk. Hoseok wants to be friends_. 

Even though that's what was said, Hyungwon feels like he's ony trying to convince himself it's still true. Needing company he takes his backpack and leaves, only to knock on the door next to his. Kihyun answers almost immediately, warm and delicious scents wafting out of his apartment. The older steps aside to let the other in and Hyungwon gives him a grateful smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowoow this is soooooo late. writer's block is really a pain. I originally wrote like half of this chapter last month and hated it so much i trashed it and wrote this. it's still not the best but I wanted to get something out to you all. 
> 
> anyway, thank you all for your patience and i hope you can enjoy this chapter, even if it's just a little bit :)
> 
> also if you wanna follow me on twitter you can find me at @turtlew0n or if you wanna read my horrible mx scenarios on tumblr I'm @djhyngwn (but know that my writer's block has extended to there as well)
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed, this was a SUPER rushed editing job.

Hyungwon wakes up to a cupboard in the kitchen slamming shut followed by a giggle. Frowning, he turns over and grabs at his phone laying on the edge of his bed. Through squinted eyes, he checks the time and scowls at it. Seven is much too early to be up on a weekend. There’s another loud bang, this time it sounds like two pans against each other, and an even louder giggle, this one almost masculine. 

There’s a moment of panic, thoughts of intruders in his house. But then Hyungwon remembers who’s been staying over and it’s gone.

With an annoyed sigh, Hyungwon climbs out of bed. He won’t be getting anymore sleep if there’s going to be this much noise. Shuffling out of his room, he makes his way towards the bathroom. He can hear whispers coming from the kitchen but isn’t bothered enough to try and figure out what is being said. 

After finishing in the restroom, Hyungwon wanders into the kitchen. His father is leaning against the counter, arms crossed and a hazy smile on his face. It had been a little over a week since the humiliating encounter with him and Hoseok outside the apartment complex, and Hyungwon swears he hasn’t seen his father sober since the morning after that. 

She stands across from Hyungwon’s father pouring pancake mix into a pan. She barely casts a look at Hyungwon before turning back to her task. Hyungwon’s father looks at him and only hums in acknowledgement before stumbling off to the dining room table. 

“You shouldn’t let him drink so much,” Hyungwon murmurs. He knows how she gets when he speaks at normal volume to him.

“He’s stressed.” His father’s girlfriend (as Hyungwon hates to refer to her as anything else), Jina, gives him a look of annoyance. “Let him be. He’s a grown adult who can take care of himself.”

Hyungwon wants to exclaim back that she’s wrong but can’t get the words to come out. She quirks a brow at him and then scoffs when he doesn’t reply. 

Hands shaking, Hyungwon grabs the glass of water he came in here for and then hurries back to his room. When his mother and father arranged for this place, his mother made it very, very clear that his father’s girlfriend was never to step foot into the apartment. It only took his father a whole week for him to break that rule. 

Hyungwon had called him out on it only to be shot down and later threatened by her in private. Since then, every time she’s come to his house, Hyungwon hides away in his bedroom.

The memory of her cruel words twists around his head and makes his stomach churn.

_”If you tell your mother I’m staying here, I’ll make sure you’re out on the streets in a heartbeat. It’ll be so easy for me to get your father to do it.”_

Slamming the glass down a little too hard onto his desk, Hyungwon jolts and forces himself to take a deep breath. The sound of muffled vibrations fills the air and Hyungwon tenses for the whole duration of his phone ringing. 

He feels horrible about it, but since the night Hoseok saw his father, Hyungwon has been avoiding seeing the older. He’s responded to a few texts, citing school work and rehearsals as why he can’t talk much. But he never answers the calls. Hearing the older’s voice would be too much for him right now. 

The phone lets out another vibration, this time short and curt signifying a new voicemail. Leaving his desk, Hyungwon digs his phone out from under his comforter and is a little shocked to see the voicemail is actually from Changkyun. 

“Hey Hyungwon! I know we like just saw each other at school yesterday but you’ve been kind of distant for a few days and Jooheon-” the boy named can be heard in the background shouting ‘HI!’ Changkyun shushes him before resuming“-and I are worried. We’re going to see that movie Jooheon’s been wanting to see tonight. If you want to join us you’re always welcome. Call me back or send a text just to let me know you’re okay.”

The next part comes out gently and almost whispered. “We’re always here to talk, hyung. You’re not alone.”

The message ends and Hyungwon can only crawl back under his covers and pull his knees up to his chest. Hyungwon opens a new message to the younger and types out an “I’ll pass, but thanks”. 

Pausing, he reads the message, his finger hovering over the send button. Suddenly there’s more noise and laughter, this time coming from the living room. The TV is turned up to a volume setting that is way too loud, and Hyungwon can hear the opening intro to Jina’s favorite show. If this is anything like previous times, Hyungwon knows they’re gonna be camped out on the couch all day. 

Erasing the message, Hyungwon retypes it to say, “Sounds good. Send me the theater and time and I can meet you there.”

Changkyun responds quickly, the first message is only with emojis; thumbs up, heart, winky face, and kissy face. The second is with the time and address of the meeting place.

Hyungwon snorts and shuts his phone off. If he tries really hard, maybe he can get an extra hour or two of sleep.

~

Changkyun tosses his phone and continues brushing his teeth. “Hyuhgwhon ish cohmihng.”

Joohoen looks over at him from the bed where he’s playing a game on his phone, confusion on his face. “What?”

The younger leans forward and spits into the sink. “Hyungwon is coming.”

“Nice!” Jooheon begins furiously tapping at his screen, his brow crumpling. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Noooo!”

“What level are you stuck on?” Changkyun asks, as he jumps and flops back onto the bed. He scoots in close to his friend and tries to peek at the screen.

“The stupid water level. I need to get the scroll at the bottom of the screen but the sharks get me before I can.” 

“Lemme try,” Changkyun holds his hand out for the phone. Jooheon hands it over without question and moves to lay his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. The latter fights the blush that wants to crawl up his cheeks. The older’s hair smells faintly like cinnamon but Changkyun swears it’s suddenly the only scent in the room. With a gulp, he starts the level over and tries his best to concentrate. 

When he gets to the part Jooheon keeps messing up at, he narrows his eyes in focus and narrowly dodges the sharks that barrel at him. Jooheon pulls away suddenly, a bright look on his face. “YES!” 

Jooheon takes the phone, a beaming smile on his face. Changkyun watches him with amusement, his own smile growing steadily. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Kyunnie, you’re truly the best at games. I don’t know how you do it, but no matter what the game is, you become the master at it.”

Changkyun snorts and gives a nonchalant wave of his hand. “You’re so dramatic. It’s just a mobile game, nothing special.”

“Maybe, but now Minhyuk hyung owes me ice cream.”

Changkyun’s smile is gone. “Huh?”

“Minhyuk hyung promised to get me ice cream if I could get to the same level he was on. He wanted to go through the game together, and I agreed, so I rushed through all the levels.”

“Oh.” Changkyun climbs off the bed and keeps his back turned towards his friend. “That’s...that’s nice.”

“Yeah. Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just really hungry suddenly. Want anything?” Changkyun starts to make his way towards the door, wanting to get out of his room. 

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna call Minhyuk hyung.”

“Sounds good.” 

Changkyun steps out of the room and leans against the hallway walls. Taking a deep breath, he tilts back his head and shuts his eyes. Footsteps can be heard on the plush carpets and he turns to find his mother standing at the top of the stairs. Her smile is soft and understanding as she studies her son. 

“Breakfast is ready downstairs. I made the blueberry pancakes you two like.” 

“Thanks mom.”

She nods and holds out her hand for him to take. Changkyun smiles softly and takes it, allowing his mother to pull him closer to her. Planting a kiss on the top of his head, she says, “It’ll all work out, sweetie. I’m sure.” 

Fighting the sudden burn in his eyes, Changkyun nods. His mother pulls back and ruffles his hair before they both head downstairs together. 

~

Kihyun sits across from Shownu and watches as the older shovels eggs into his mouth. “Slow down, you’ll choke.”

“You don’t understand,” Shownu replies before taking a big gulp of orange juice. “Wonho and I can’t cook. Well, I mean I can kinda make this one dish but Wonho can’t cook anything except ramen, so I’m starving.” 

“Can’t cook anything but ramen? Turtle can’t cook anything period. How are they going to survive together?”

Shownu laughs. “You missed the part where I said I was starving.”

“Yeah well, you’re eating now so you’re obviously fine.”

The older pauses before shaking his head, a smile on his face. Just then there’s a thump from next door and Shownu looks over his shoulder at the wall between Kihyun and Hyungwon’s apartment. 

“It’s been going on all morning. His dad has his girlfriend over. I don’t wanna know what it is they’re doing.”

Shownu hums and turns back to take a bite. After he swallows, he leans back in his chair. “Is he okay over there?”

“I think so. He’s been distant again lately but when I see him he seems okay. But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“He’s been quiet during rehearsals. He never told me what happened, and neither will Wonho.” 

“So you don’t know?” 

“You do?”

“I’m nosy, of course I know.”

Shownu chuckles. “Very true.” 

Kihyun scowls and kicks at the older’s shin but it probably didn’t feel like anything to the older. After taking a gulp of his coffee, Kihyun runs a hand through his hair. “Wonho met Hyungwon’s dad.”

“Really?”

“Yup. And Wonnie’s dad was drunk out of his mind, banging on the front door. I couldn’t hear anything that was said, but even from my balcony I could feel the awkward atmosphere.”

Shownu sighs. “Yikes. He never said anything but I know Hyungwon wanted to control that meeting as best he could.”

“I just feel bad for him. He has his audition, but he’s getting harassed at school and now all these things are being thrown at him.”

“What do you mean he’s being harassed at school?”

Kihyun pauses and bites at his lip. He figured Hyungwon would’ve told him but he also should’ve known better. Hyungwon never tells anyone anything if the younger thinks it’ll be a burden. “The other night I found Hyungwon getting pushed around by some other kids. I intervened before it got to far. I don’t know if it’s still going on though.”

“Well something has to be done.”

“I think we should let Hyungwon figure it out.”

“Kihyun, really?” Shownu’s face shows disbelief and slight anger.

“Yes, really!” He sighs. “He’ll never grow if we keep babying him. Yeah, sure we can intervene every now and then or when it gets to be too much; that’s what friends do. But to completely shelter him isn’t going to get him anywhere in life. I hate that he’s being messed with too, you know I do, but if we don’t let him solve his own problems we won’t be helping him.

“Besides, if we don’t do anything, I’m hoping it’ll push him to seek out Wonho more than us. It’s great that he has all of us to rely on but Hyungwon’s got his soulmate now. Sooner or later he’ll realize how precious their bond is.”

Shownu stays quiet in thought, his brow pensive. He pushes around the eggs on his plate before setting down the fork and letting his shoulders sink in resignation. “You’re right.” 

“Of course I am,” Kihyun smirks. Shownu rolls his eyes and the two of them fall into a comforting silence. It only lasts for a moment though because soon Kihyun is speaking again. “What’s Wonho doing today?”

Shownu looks up, brows raised curiously. He reaches over to turn his phone screen on to check the time. “He’s usually at the gym at this hour. He gets home around eleven and then stays home in the afternoons. I think he’s working later tonight though.” 

“But he’s free once he gets home?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I just don’t think it’s fair that the brats got to meet him before I did.”

“So you’re just gonna, what, ambush him?”

“Of course not!” Kihyun responds. His eyes wide in innocence. “We’re going to go to your place for lunch and make it seem like a coincidence.”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Before Kihyun can respond, there’s a knock at the front door. He climbs out of his chair and Shownu turns to look over his shoulder. He can hear murmured talking and soon Kihyun returns with a tired looking Hyungwon. 

The youngest pauses in the entryway, a bundle of clothing in his arms, when he sees Shownu. “I...I can leave if you two are busy.”

“Don’t even think about it. Get in that shower and get dressed. I’ll make something for you to eat.”

“No thank you, I was able to eat before coming over.”

“Alright, well you know I have food if you want more.” 

Shownu chuckles and nods towards the bathroom. “Go ahead, Hyungwonnie. It’s fine.” 

Hyungwon nods, looking a little awkward before scurrying off to the shower. Once the door shuts and the click of the lock can be heard Kihyun gives Shownu a pointed look. “Distant.”

“He’ll relax again. You know how it is.”

Sighing while leaning back into his chair, Kihyun shakes his head. Shownu can practically see the steam filling Kihyun’s head as the shorter stews in anger. To try and distract him, Shownu goes back to their previous topic. “We can go meet Wonho. I’ll go along with whatever plan you concoct.”

“Should Hyungwon be there?” Kihyun asks. “Would that be less awkward?”

“Probably. It’s nice to see the change in their body language when they’re around each other. Wonho’s much more obvious about it, but it’s there in Hyungwon too, whether or not he knows it. Him being there would probably relax Wonho more and vice versa.” 

Kihyun only nods, before going back to his food. After a few bites he says, “Then we’ll bring him with us.”

“Sounds good.”

The two of them continue to eat, keeping the conversation between them light. When Hyungwon finally exits the bathroom, hair damp and towel resting around his shoulders he pauses again when he sees the older two look at up at him.

Giving them a funny look, he moves towards the table and sits down at an empty chair. His pajamas he came in with are folded neatly as he holds them in his lap. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Feeling a little better?”

“Yeah.”

“How are things over there?” Shownu asks gently.

Hyungwon shrugs and reaches over to grab Kihyun’s fork out his hand. The latter gives him a pointed look but Hyungwon ignores it as he takes a bite of the food. After he swallows and hands the fork back he expands his answer. “She’s not supposed to be here but if I were to pass that on to my mom things would just get messier. It’s easier for me to just not be home.”

“Which is absolutely ridiculous.”

“It is what it is. I’m going to see a movie with Jooheon and Changkyun tonight. I’ll ask if I can sleepover at one of their houses.”

“So you’re just going to couch hop for who knows how long? You can’t let some lady run you out of your own house!”

“Kihyun.” Shownu’s voice is curt. Both Kihyun and Hyungwon look at the oldest, the former with an affronted look. 

“What?”

“Remember the talk we just had?”

Kihyun opens his mouth to argue but pauses. Hyungwon looks between the two of them and rolls his eyes. However he doesn’t comment or react in any other way. Shownu looks at Hyungwon and gives a small smile. “We’re going over to my house after this. Wanna come with? It’ll kill some time before you meet up with Jooheon and Changkyun.”

Hyungwon takes a moment before nodding. There’s something in his expression that lets Shownu know that Hyungwon knows he’ll most likely run into Wonho. Shownu is happy though that he’s still agreeing to come along. 

~

Wonho comes home to bustling noises in the apartment. He can hear Shownu laughing at something and an unfamiliar voice say, “Sometimes I forget you’re just as immature as the rest of us.”

“C’mon, Ki, loosen up,” Shownu chuckles.

“You two are so weird.” The third voice sends a shock through Wonho and before he realizes it, his feet are carrying him to the kitchen. In the small room, he first sees Shownu, a spoon balancing on the tip of his nose and his eyes going cross eyed. Next he sees someone new, standing across from Shownu. The boys face is stern but Wonho can see tenderness in his eyes. It take him a moment, not used to seeing the boy up close, but Wonho recognizes him as Kihyun. 

Next his eyes land on Hyungwon, the youngest’s smile bright and causing his eyes to scrunch up. He’s so lost in staring at the younger he’s shocked when he hears a curt clearing of the throat. Blinking out of his daze, Wonho turns to see Kihyun giving him an amused look.

“You must be Wonho.” 

“U-uh...yes. And you’re Kihyun?”

“That’s me.”

Wonho shuffles under Kihyun’s intense, studying gaze. “Hmmm. You look softer up close.”

“Huh?”

Hyungwon lets out a chuckle. “Doesn’t he?”

Wonho feels his eyes pulled toward Hyungwon again and he’s shocked to see the younger smiling fondly at him. His heart skips and he lets his own lips tug into smile, a warmth crawls up his neck and warms his cheeks.

“So...uhm,” Wonho flounders to find his words. “Uh, what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re going on a picnic, or at least trying to. These two aren’t helping me cook at all so it’s taking longer.”

“I offered to help but you practically cut my hand off when I reached for the cutting board,” Hyungwon argues. 

“I’d rather have all my teeth extracted than eat anything you touch,” Kihyun shoots back.

“Oh, you’re so dramatic!” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “I was just gonna chop the lettuce.”

“You and I both know you’d find a way to mess it up like burn it or something.”

Hyungwon’s face goes incredulous. “How? How would that be possible?! I’d be cutting it?”

“You’d figure out a way to do it!” 

Wonho watches wide eyed as they continue going back and forth. Shownu comes to stand next to him. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I take it they do this a lot?”

“All the time.” Shownu nudges Wonho playfully. “Kihyun fights everyone and everything.”

“Oh be quiet, you oaf!”

“Don’t talk to Hyunwoo hyung like that!”

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“You deserve it, you undercooked shrimp.”

“Be quiet, bean sprout.”

Shownu chuckles under his breath and Wonho feels a pang of something in his chest. He feels almost left out, even with Shownu standing right next to him. He watches from the entryway as Hyungwon stands from his chair and shoves into Kihyun’s side with his shoulder. The shorter jerks forward as if to fight back and Hyungwon only laughs.

Shownu suddenly pats Wonho’s shoulder. “Go shower, we’ll wait for you if you want to join us.”

Hesitantly, Wonho nods, his eyes still on Hyungwon and Kihyun. “I won’t be intruding on anything?”

The words come out a little harsh and Shownu blinks in surprise. “No? What are you...oh.” 

Before Wonho can say anything, Shownu is leading him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. “Wonho, are you jealous?”

“What? No!” 

“Kihyun and Hyungwon are close but they’re not involved like that at all.” 

“I’m not jealous,” Wonho argues. Shownu purses his lips, looking anything but convinced, but he doesn’t say any more. 

“Fine. Go shower. We’ll wait for you.”

~

Hyungwon doesn’t know what came over him when Hoseok walked into the room. But it was like a wave of overwhelming calm washed over him. Even laughing with Kihyun and Shownu he was worried about what was going on at home. But as soon as he saw Hoseok’s almost doe eyed look, all those worries were wiped out. 

He was curious when he saw Shownu and Hoseok leave the kitchen but when he could vaguely hear the shower start and saw Shownu return, he relaxed a little again. Now, laying on the couch, Hyungwon found himself staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Kihyun had kicked him out of the kitchen after he’d accidentally used sour cream on the sandwiches instead of mayo (“The label even says sour cream! How could you have missed that!!”).

There’s the soft prodding of feet and Hyungwon turns his head to see Hoseok smiling at him. The older stops a few paces away and shifts his weight on his feet almost like an impatient child. Hyungwon finds himself also smiling. “Hi.”

Hoseok giggles. “Hi.” 

Hyungwon sits up and Hoseok almost hesitantly moves to sit next to him. There’s a little bit of space between them and Hyungwon’s glad for it. He doesn’t understand this sudden yearning feeling in his gut, as if all the time avoiding Hoseok has built up this want to be near him, but it kind of scares him. He’s grateful for the space, it gives him room to think.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you,” Hyungwon says. “I was embarrassed.”

“Don’t be! I’m not going to judge you based on the actions of your parents, Hyungwon.” 

The younger blinks and finds himself intently studying the older’s face. Hoseok’s gaze shifts around nervously as Hyungwon sudden staring and it’s only when he begins to look nervous that Hyungwon looks away. His throat is suddenly burning and he curses at his watering eyes. 

How can this man, who he’s known for such a short time, be able to make him feel this way. And the thing is, is that Hoseok has no idea how much those words mean to him. No idea how much Hyungwon needed to hear that. And maybe Hyungwon, himself, wasn’t aware either. 

“A-are you okay? Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon swallows thickly and nods. “Yeah.” His voice is soft, almost frail sounding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.”

There’s a beat of silence and then warmth is covering Hyungwon’s hand. Fingers slowly intertwine with his and Hoseok gives his hand a soft squeeze. “If and when you want to talk, I’ll be there. You just need to say the word.”

Hoseok’s voice is whispered. The sound of it like a caress against his skin. Hyungwon peeks up at the older and smiles softly. “Thank you.”

The older nods and scoots just the tiniest bit closer. Hyunwoo and Kihyun enter the living room, the former carrying a cooler. Hyunwoo’s mouth is open to say something but Kihyun beats him to it.

“What’s going on?”

Hyungwon knows that tone and that expression. He’s getting protective and will not hesitate to pounce at one wrong move.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon says. “We’re just talking.”

Kihyun’s eyes narrow on him before darting to Hoseok and turning sharp. Hoseok tenses beside Hyungwon and begins to flounder for words. Hyungwon gives the older a squeeze on his hand.

“Chill out, hamster. It’s fine.”

“Yah! Watch it, turtle face.” Kihyun glares at the face Hyungwon makes at him.

“Enough, you two. Kihyun they’re fine.” Hyunwoo laughs. 

“You weren’t joking when you said they do this all the time,” Hoseok says, amusement in his voice. Hyungwon looks at him and can’t help the slight blush that pops up on his cheeks. Despite the laughter in his words, Hyungwon thinks he sees something else, an emotion not so happy, in the older’s eyes. 

It sends a weird feeling through his chest, and Hyungwon finds himself pulling Hoseok’s hand closer to him. He wants - no needs - to reassure him. Reassure him of what, he’s not sure, but the feeling is there and almost desperate. Hyungwon doesn’t understand why he suddenly can’t control these urges. Why he’s suddenly reluctant to let go of Hoseok’s hand. 

The older blinks down to look at their hands, an almost shocked expression crossing his face. He peers up at Hyungwon from under his lashes and the latter feels relief flood him when Hoseok smiles shyly, a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Kihyun snaps, pulling on his sweater. “We’re ready to go to the park.”

Hoseok turns absolutely red at the nickname and Hyungwon glares at his other friend. “I swear on my life, Yoo Kihyun, one day I’ll throttle you and toss your small body into space.”

Kihyun snorts. “As if your noodle arms could toss me further than a few centimeters.”

Hyungwon bursts up, barely noticing the shocked expression on Hoseok’s face. “As if you’re any stronger! Why don’t we find out just how far I can throw you.”

“Are you sure now is the time?” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I’d hate for you to embarrass yourself in front of your soulmate.”

Scoffing, Hyungwon crosses his arms. “Please, just being around you is embarrassing enough.”

“As riveting as this is,” Hyunwoo intercepts. “I’d like to eat now. And I think you two are making Hoseok uncomfortable.”

“N-no! Not at all. I’m just a little shocked is all.” Hoseok moves to stand next to Hyungwon. “But I like it. I like that Hyungwon is getting more comfortable around me to show this side of him.”

Hyungwon turns away, trying to push away the warmth in his neck and cheeks. Kihyun studies Hoseok again but the latter doesn’t notice, his full attention on Hyungwon, a gentle look on his face. Letting out a hum, Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo. 

“I like him,” Kihyun says. Hoseok and Hyungwon turn to look at him almost simultaneously. Kihyun looks at Hoseok again and nods almost to himself. “I like you. But also know that I’m still keeping an eye on you.” 

Hyungwon groans but Hoseok straightens up a little and gives Kihyun a nod. “I won’t disappoint.”

Kihyun’s brow quirks in amusement and his lip quirks. “Good answer. Now let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes it's been so long OTL thank you for your patience. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out sooner, it's already partially written. 
> 
> im sorry for any typos i missed while editing, I was tired and too excited to get this out to you all! I'll go through it again in the morning though. :)

The park they chose had quite a few people in it but was also still calm. Kihyun and Hyungwon spread out the blankets while Hoseok and Hyunwoo carried the baskets and bags. Halfway to the park Kihyun realized they had forgotten beverages and made everyone stop at a convenience store. Hyungwon snuck in a few snacks much to the older’s annoyance but Kihyun still bought them anyway. 

Settling onto the blanket, Hyungwon crossed his legs and looks up to meet Hoseok’s eyes. He shyly patted the spot next to him and Hoseok beamed as he moved to sit down. Kihyun and Hyunwoo sat in the other corners and the former began pulling out the food. First, he tossed Hyungwon his chips and then started distributing sandwiches and small veggie trays for each person. 

“Maybe sure you eat your vegetables, turtle,” Kihyun says without looking up. “Your insides are probably dying.”

“My insides are just fine,” Hyungwon argues, putting aside his veggies and plopping three chips into his mouth. Kihyun scowls are the crunching sound of potato chips and releases a deep breath. He doesn’t argue it any further though. Hyungwon gives a smug smile at his friend’s silence and plops a few more into his mouth. 

He offers the bag out to Hyunwoo (he shakes his head politely), before turning to Hoseok. “These are my favorite chips."

“I’ve never tried them before,” Hoseok says reaching into the bag and taking one. Hyungwon watches expectantly as he eats it and contemplates the taste. The older’s face gives a slight twist of distaste.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo laugh while Hyungwon gives a disappointed click of his tongue. “I guess I’m the only one with the palette of an aristocrat.”

“I think you mean beggar,” Kihyun chuckles. 

Sneering, Hyungwon pulls a chip of the bag and tosses it at Kihyun’s face. “Hush, you.”

“I mean, they’re not bad...but-”

Hyungwon turns and interrupts Hoseok gently. “It’s okay if you don’t like them. Honestly I don’t even think they’re that amazing anymore. It’s more of the nostalgia that makes them my favorite. I mean they were great when I was a kid but now they’re pretty bland.”

“Hyungwon and I used to buy those chips all the time in elementary school. They were the only snacks we could afford,” Hyunwoo adds in. 

“You poor children,” Kihyun sighs. “Thank god I’m now in your lives.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Please, your cooking’s not that extraordinary.”

“I’m sorry, who was it that called my lasagna a, quote-unquote, true work of the gods?”

“You got lucky that night.”

“Whatever.” Kihyun rolls his eyes and snaps off a piece of carrot with his teeth. He chews it and then turns to Hoseok. “So, what are you studying?”

Hoseok jolts a little at the sudden attention on him. “Um...honestly I’m not too sure right now. Just getting the basics out of the way. Some days I want to go into education and others I want to do music.”

“Do both,” Hyungwon shrugs. “Study music and do what you want to do in that field and then when you’re older teach music. Pass on your gifts to others.”

“That’s a good idea,” Hyunwoo agrees. He dips a cucumber into some ranch and plops it into his mouth. “Or maybe go straight into teaching music while producing on the side for extra income. But I mean, you’re talented enough to just go straight into producing. You just have to be willing to put yourself out there.”

“You mentioned songwriting before. I’d love to hear some of your work,” Hyungwon says. His face is earnest as he looks at Hoseok.

“P-please, you’re just saying that because Hyunwoo said it was good. It’s really nothing special.”

“I doubt that,” Hyungwon is quick to disagree. “I may not know much, but I can already tell you’re the type to put in your all into everything you do. When people like that create something, you can feel the emotion in their art and it’s beautiful.”

Hyungwon looks over and smiles at Hoseok’s wide eyed look. The older’s eyes are almost glassy and a small flash of panic plants itself in Hyungwon’s chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No!” Hoseok exclaims. “No, you didn’t upset me. I just...that means a lot, especially coming from you. I really appreciate it and I’d love to show you some of my work. 

Hyungwon’s smile returns. “I can’t wait.

**

Hoseok is laying on his back looking up at the clouds as they meander across the sky. There’s a small breeze coming through the city and Hoseok wonders if there’s a storm coming. Turning his head towards the way the wind is coming he does see some clouds but nothing too ominous looking.

Nearby, Kihyun and Shownu are laughing about something. He’s not sure but he thinks the shorter has a crush on their oldest friend. There’s something in the lingering touches and fond gazes that makes Hoseok suspect. He’ll have to ask Hyungwon. 

Speaking of which….

Hoseok sits up and looks around before spotting the tall and lean figure a few yards away. He’s sitting down against the trunk of a tree, his head leaning back against the bark and his knees pulled up to his chest. Standing, Hoseok dusts off his clothes and then makes his way over.

As he grows closer he can’t help but marvel at how beautiful the younger is. Clear, tanned skin, a lovely contrast against his dark hair. Plump lips partially parted, the rosy color of his lips was almost the same color of his cheeks when he blushes. Long lashes almost tracing the tops of his cheeks while closed but when opened framed deep brown eyes.

Hyungwon blinks up at the older and gives a soft smile. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring the view.”

The younger blushes deeply and clears his throat in embarrassment. “Weirdo.”

Hoseok chuckles and sits down next to him. “What are you doing all the way over here?”

Hyungwon looks out over the park for a moment before answering. “Getting away.”

“Away from what?” 

Hoseok’s worried it’s him Hyungwon’s trying to get away from. That’s why he can’t help the shock on his face when the younger says, “Kihyun and Hyunwoo.”

“Oh...is it okay if I ask why?”

The younger is silent for another heartbeat. He traces at a snag in the knee of his jeans as he speaks. “I know they mean well, but sometimes when we go out it feels more like they’re babysitting me than just friends hanging out, you know? It just feels like every move I make, every sentence I say is being analyzed. Can I tell you something?”

“Hyungwon, you can tell me anything,” Hoseok promises.

“Part of the reason why I haven’t let you in is because I’m worried once I tell you everything it’ll feel like that when I’m with you also. I don’t want it to feel that way with you. That, and I’m embarrassed. I know my attitude may make you feel like I don’t want this soulmate thing to work out, and maybe at first I didn’t, but I’m just scared of what you’ll think of me.”

Hoseok’s features soften. “Hyungwon, you don’t have to be scared to tell me anything. We’re all human, we all have our flaws and stories and when you’re willing to share yours I’m open to hear it. I mean unless you’re like a mass murderer or something, because then we’d have something to talk about.”

Hoseok felt relief wash over him when he sees Hyungwon break into a smile.“You caught me.”

The older gave an over exaggerated sigh. “I knew it.”

The younger let out another laugh, this time a little louder and gave Hoseok’s shoulder a soft shove. Hoseok caught Hyungwon’s hand before he could pull it away and intertwined their fingers. “I’m here for you Hyungwon. And I’ll be all ears, literally.”

With his free hand he gestures to his ears. He used to hate how they stuck out, now he doesn’t mind. Hyungwon gives him a strange look. “You have cute ears, shut up.”

It’s the older’s turn to blush at the sudden compliment but the younger doesn’t see it as he hesitantly leans his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder. The action catches him by surprise but he’s quick to relax into it and move closer so that Hyungwon doesn’t have to lean so far over. 

They sit like that for what feels like forever. It’s almost like a fairy tale with the birds chirping around them and the sounds of rustling leaves. It’s the most relaxed Hoseok’s ever felt in his life. Hoseok feels Hyungwon’s hand go a little slack in his and he peeks over as much as he can to see Hyungwon has fallen asleep. 

The younger’s lips are parted slightly and if Hoseok listens hard enough he can hear a soft snore coming from him. Smiling, Hoseok reaches up with his free hand and brushes a strand of hair off Hyungwon’s cheek. Throughout the day Hyungwon’s looked very tired so Hoseok is glad he’s getting a little shut eye. 

Leaning his head back against the tree, Hoseok focuses on the soft sound of Hyungwon’s breathing and shuts his eyes. The weight of the younger on his side reassures him in a way he’s never felt before. Hoseok’s content to sit here all night but suddenly the soft crunch of grass catches his attention and he squints up. Shownu watches the both of them with soft amusement. He gestures to their younger friend. “Is he asleep?”

Hoseok nods. Shownu smiles. “Kihyun and I have to run a few errands. I don’t know if you two wanna come with us or not?”

Peeking at Hyungwon, Hoseok shakes his head. “I’ll stay here with him and let him sleep a little more. He seems like he needs it. I’ve got some time before I start work.” 

“Sounds good.” Shownu gives them another smile and starts to turn away but pauses. Looking back at Hoseok he says, “Thank you. For being so good to him. Kihyun and I...we’re glad he has someone like you.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen at the statement and he fumbles on his words trying to formulate a response. However before he can figure out what to say, Shownu waves it away gently.

“I’ll see you later.”

And then he’s gone. Hoseok watches the oldest jog back to their original spot and help Kihyun fold up the blankets. Once they gathered everything, they both turn and wave to Hoseok, who returns the gesture. When they’re gone, Hoseok returns his attention to Hyungwon. Carefully he adjusts his position so his arm wraps around the thin shoulders and he gently pulls the younger a little closer.

Hyungwon grumbles a little bit in his sleep but Hoseok runs his fingers through his silky hair and his expression softens again. Hoseok closes his eyes, and lets the surrounding noises fade away.

**

The sound of a cheerful ringtone jolts him from his nap. Hoseok is next to him and groans at the noise as he pulls away. Tiredly, fishing out his phone from his back pocket, Hyungwon answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you okay?” Changkyun asks. “I was just checking if you still wanted to come, but you sound kinda sick.”

“No,” Hyungwon yawns. “Not sick. I just woke up from a nap. I’ll still come. Are you guys heading over there now?”

“Not yet. Jooheon wanted to grab some food so we’re gonna stop and get burgers.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon pauses and looks over. Hoseok is rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. The sight brings a smile to Hyungwon’s face. “Hold on one second.”

“Sure,” Changkyun responds.

Pulling the phone away from his mouth, Hyungwon taps Hoseok’s knee. The older looks at him immediately and hums.

“Are you busy tonight? Do you wanna see a movie with me, Changkyun, and Jooheon?”

Hoseok looks apologetic. “I’m sorry. I’ve got work at my mom’s cafe.”

Hyungwon waves away his apology. “Don’t worry about it.” Turning back to the phone he says softly. “Nevermind, Kyun. I’ll see you guys soon.”

After they say their goodbyes and hang up, Hyungwon pockets his phone again. Hoseok reaches out and touches his arm. “I really wish I could come though. Trust me!”

Hyungwon looks up slightly confused. “Really, Hoseok, don’t worry about it.”

“I just don’t want you to think I don’t want to spend time with you.” Hoseok pouts. 

“I don’t think that.”

“Still. I’ll walk you to the theater. To make up for it.”

“Are you sure?” Hyungwon asks. “You won’t be late?”

Hoseok shakes his head. “Nope, and besides. What’s my mom gonna do? Fire me?”

Hyungwon laughs a little. “You’re horrible.”

“Trust me. My mom’s a hopeless romantic. One word that I was with you and she’ll let it pass.”

Hoseok’s smile is tender and Hyungwon can’t ignore the flutter in his heart. 

Together, they sit there for a little longer before deciding to head over to the theater. The walk over begins somewhat awkwardly but Hyungwon sucks in a deep breath and grabs the older’s hand. Hoseok seems shocked at the sudden action but he regains himself quickly and grips Hyungwon’s hand. The latter releases a soft breath, almost in relief before peering over to the older.

Hoseok is walking with a grin on his face as if holding hands has made him the happiest person on earth. Hyungwon studies the older’s profile. He loves the soft yet still defined line of his jaw. The way Hoseok’s upper lip kind of pouts when he smiles. The soft point of his nose. Hoseok turns to look at him and gives him a curious look.

“Is everything okay?” 

Hyungwon nods and looks forward again. Clearing his throat he quietly says. “You’re really pretty.”

There’s a long beat of silence.

“O-or uh..uhm handsome I mean. You’re really ha-handsome. I’m sorry. Th-this is awkward now. Um…”

Hoseok giggles and after a moment it turns into a full blown laugh. Despite that, Hyungwon knows he’s not laughing at him so he smiles back hesitantly. When Hoseok’s laugh drops down to a chuckle, he grins up at the taller. “Thank you. I don’t mind being called pretty. I think you’re absolutely stunning.”

Hyungwon’s mouth opens and closes like a gaping fish, his ability to speak escaping him. Suddenly he lets out a weird, almost gargled noise before turning to hide his blushing face. Hoseok leans forward and around to try and catch a peek.

“Really, you’re so beautiful.” Hoseok continues. “I especially love it when you smile and let your whole face crinkle. It’s so carefree and lovely.”

“Oh my God, please stop.”

Hoseok’s smile grows even larger somehow and he gives a reassuring squeeze to Hyungwon’s hand. “Gorgeous.”

Still covering his face, Hyungwon tries everything he can to get the warmth in his neck and checks to cool down. “U-um there’s something else.”

Hoseok looks over curiously. “What’s up?”

“O-once this month ends I’ll be busy with stuff...so I don’t want _you_ to think I don’t want to spend time with you.” Hyungwon pauses to clear his throat. “I just, I know I haven’t been the most forthcoming so I didn’t want you to misunderstand.” 

The smile that grows on the older’s face is warm and inviting and Hyungwon keeps peeking at him, not wanting to stare but not wanting to miss it. “I like this.”

“What?”

“I like you talking to me.”

Hyungwon snorts and gives a little eye roll. “You’re weird.”

Hoseok only laughs and moves in to stand a little closer to Hyungwon. With the older’s body heat seeping into Hyungwon’s side, the younger finds himself also leaning into the middle. They walk like this for another few blocks. Only talking every now and then. As they turn a corner and the theater comes into view, Hyungwon spots Changkyun and Jooheon. He raises a hand to wave at them from across the street. They see him and wave back, smiles evident on their faces. 

Hyungwon turns to Hoseok and smiles bashfully. “Thank you for walking with me.”

“Any time.” 

“Um...tell your mom...nevermind, nevermind.”

Hoseok grins. “I’ll tell her you said hi.”

“Okay...um...I’ll talk to you later?”

They stare at each other for another moment before Hyungwon’s blush becomes too much for him to handle and he whirls away. As he crosses the street Hoseok’s laughter trails after him. 

**

“So that…”

“That sucked.” Jooheon groaned as they left the theater.

“Okay, I’m glad you were the one to say something. ‘Cause I didn’t want to say anything and hurt your feelings,” Changkyun replied. He took one last sip of his soda before tossing it into a nearby trash bin. 

“I was gonna say it either way,” Hyungwon says, rotating his neck and letting it pop after sitting still for two hours.

Jooheon makes a face at Hyungwon before grabbing Changkyun’s arm. “At least Kyun would’ve lied for my own wellbeing.”

“I highly doubt a science fiction movie has a lot to do with your wellbeing.” 

“Then you obviously don’t know me at all.”

Hyungwon snorts and shakes his head. The three of them start idly walking down streets. Neither of them really knowing what they’re looking for. It isn’t until Changkyun points to a fast food joint still open. They file into the building and place their order before grabbing an empty table.

“Can I sleep over at someone’s house tonight?” Hyungwon asks trying to look nonchalant as he browses his phone. 

“You can stay at mine,” Changkyun says. “My mom’s been wanting to see you again too.”

“Thanks,” Hyungwon responds. Their order number is called and before anyone else can, Hyungwon stands to pick it up. When he returns the younger two quickly grab their food and stuff their mouths. “I’m friends with trolls.”

“Thuddup,” Jooheon says around a mouth full of food. A half bitten fry falls out of his mouth and Hyungwon gives him a blank, judgemental look while Changkyun laughs. The youngest immediately begins to choke and Hyungwon releases a sigh as he reaches over to pat his friend’s back.

“Jesus you two are embarrassing.” 

Once Changkyun can breath again, he glares at Hyungwon. “Oh, we’re embarrassing. When you and Hoseok hyung were lovingly looking into each other’s eyes I wanted to puke. Someone nearby us pointed the two of you out I couldn’t believe it.”

Hyungwon blushes and slaps his arm. “Stop.”

“I think it’s cute,” Changkyun starts, before turning teasing. “Holding hands, sharing gazes, whispering words of love to each other.”

Hyungwon groans and drops his head into his arms to hide his face. “Nevermind, I’ll sleep on the streets tonight.”

Changkyun turns serious suddenly. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon replies, head still in his arms. “I just don’t want to be at home right now.” 

“I wanna join the sleepover,” Jooheon whines.

“Then join.” Changkyun says taking a sip of Jooheon’s milkshake. 

“I can’t. Minhyuk hyung wants to meet kind of early tomorrow. He’s taking me to this new arcade.”

Changkyun gives a hum and Hyungwon turns his head in his arms to peek at the youngest. His face is calm but Hyungwon can see the turmoil in his eyes.

“Kyun you have something on your face,” Hyungwon mumbles sitting up.

“Huh, where?” Changkyun rubs at his face and Hyungwon makes a vague motion towards his chin. “Did I get it?”

“Nope. Here.” Hyungwon reaches over and gently flicks the youngest’s face. Changkyun flinches and glares at him. Jooheon laughs and Changkyun picks up two fries before tossing one at Hyungwon and one at Jooheon.

“I hate the both of you.”

“We love you too,” Hyungwon smiles.

**

Hyungwon is immediately pulled into a hug when he steps into Changkyun’s house. His mother’s soft lavender perfume fills his senses and Hyungwon grins before returning the hug. 

“Oh, look how big you’ve gotten!” 

“He’s the same height as last time, mom,” Changkyun gives a soft chuckle.

“The doctor says I have a few more centimeters in me.”

“Please stop. I don’t need a tree for a friend.”

“Changkyun be nice!” Hyungwon makes a taunting face at the younger as his mother chastises him. When she turned back to Hyungwon he dropped the face and smiled. “Hyungwon are you hungry? I have soup I can reheat for you.”

“We actually already ate, but thank you. I’m sure it was delicious.”

“It has shrimp in it so I’m sending you home with some tomorrow anyway.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Thank you.”

“You boys go have fun. But Changkyun not too loud okay? Mrs. Kim has her granddaughter over tonight.”

“Roger that,” Changkyun salutes his mother and she scoffs at him. She leans forward and kisses Changkyun’s cheek before patting Hyungwon’s. Changkyun grips Hyungwon’s wrist and pulls him through the house. “I don’t know if I have any sweats that’ll fit your beanpole legs, so you’ll have to settle for basketball shorts.”

“That’s fine. Thank you for letting me stay. “

“It’s fine,” Changkyun waves him away with his free hand. “I’m just glad we don’t have school tomorrow cause there’s no way my extra uniform fits you.”

Hyungwon laughs at the image and nods in agreement. 

Changkyun’s room messy but there’s still a certain order to it. His action figures line his bookshelf and window sill. A few piles of clothes lay on the floor but they’re all color coded. Changkyun first goes to a red pile but then pauses. “No wait, I washed them the other day.”

He turns and makes his way to his closet before tossing out a pair of dark red basketball shorts. “Do you want another shirt?”

“Nah, mine is fine.” 

Changkyun throws a thumbs up over his shoulder before emerging with a pair of sweats for himself. He quickly changes and then flops onto the bed. “Wanna play video games?”

“Mmm, not really,” Hyungwon says after he’s changed and lays on the other end of the bed. “But you can if you want.”

The younger makes a face before shaking his head. “Not really. I’m kind of tired but I’ll probably write a little bit.”

He leans towards his bedside table and picks up a black journal Hyungwon recognizes. While Changkyun finds the latest project he’s been working on, Hyungwon climbs under the blankets and flinches. “Did Jooheon eat poptarts in the bed again?”

“Probably,” Changkyun mutters. “He never brushes the crumbs off.”

Hyungwon hums and leans up a little to brush off the sheets under him. When he’s done a soft silence falls over them, the only sounds are breathing and the scribbles of Changkyun’s pen on the journal pages. 

Hyungwon shuts his eyes, but his thoughts are still running wild, thinking of multiple things. He’s worried about finals, and his audition. But he keeps thinking back to Hoseok and how calming it is to be around the older. Opening his eyes, Hyungwon is greeted by the sight of Hoseok’s name on his wrist. The dark lettering makes him smile slightly and gently he traces it with his other hand. Strange how it used to bring so much anxiety.

Changkyun shuffles around suddenly, breaking Hyungwon’s thoughts. He’s about to ask if the younger is okay but the latter’s whispered voice breaks through the silence.

“Hyung...should I just give up?”

“Never.” 

Silence.

“But I don’t think he’s the one.”

“You won’t know until you try.”

Changkyun sighs. “Okay, say I do confess and he agrees. We’d live with the overhead knowledge that one day one of us will Settle with someone different.”

“But if you don’t at least talk to him, all you’ll have is regret.” Hyungwon turns to face the younger and finds he’s moved to lay down under the blankets as well. “Kyun, I don’t know what it is you’re feeling, and I can only imagine how much it sucks. But if it were me, I’d want a definitive answer. Even if you and Jooheon aren’t soulmates, what you have right now with him is amazing. I’m sure he feels at least something for you.”

Changkyun stays quiet, opting not to answer and Hyungwon decides not to push it. Changkyun’s a stubborn one though he doesn’t always seem like it. A silence falls over the room and Hyungwon starts to think the younger has fallen sleep. Suddenly there’s movement and Changkyun’s arms wrap around Hyungwon and his face burrows into his chest. 

“I just want it to be easy.” The younger’s voice is muffled against Hyungwon’s shirt.

“I know. But nothing ever comes easily,” Hyungwon murmurs. 

Running his hands through the younger’s hair, the two of them slowly let the sounds of their breathing lull them to sleep.


End file.
